


少年旅程

by Violet_Black



Series: MCU [1]
Category: MCU
Genre: Alpha Tony Stark, BDSM, Blow Job, Bottom Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony Stark, Jealous Tony Stark, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Puppy Play, Sex Toys, Sub Peter Parker, Threesome, Top Tony Stark, Wetting
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 34,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Black/pseuds/Violet_Black
Summary: 铁虫PWP合集





	1. Explore

预警：BJ，未成年

他是自愿的，当然是自愿的。  
可是当小心翼翼地拉开男人昂贵西裤的拉链时，Peter还是不由自主地屏住了呼吸。  
他在紧张，肾上腺素激增分泌，脸蛋上的热度似乎也开始攀升。男孩甚至后悔刚刚当着年长者的面作出的引诱举动，先生此刻戏谑的眼神就像在嘲笑着他的自不量力。  
出于纽约州的法律问题，他们从未有过多么亲密的身体接触，而精力旺盛的青少年可受不了这个。  
他抖着手，破釜沉舟般褪下男人的裤子，立刻被鼓出来的一团吓得涨红了脸，有些羞耻地闭上眼。他听见先生低沉沙哑的笑声。  
“Relax，”Tony向前挺了挺，鼓涨的性器隔着内裤蹭在Peter的嘴唇上，“亲亲它。”  
Peter的呼吸急促起来。  
青少年受不得任何撩拨，更何况这只小蜘蛛还有那么异常敏感的体质加成。  
紫红的阴茎被蜘蛛侠小心翼翼地，缓慢地含入口腔，只进去了一个头，他就不知所措地抬眼看着男人，不知道下一步到底该做什么。  
Jesus，这可真是种折磨。  
Tony恨不得立刻把这只小蜘蛛吞吃入腹，他狠狠闭了下眼睛，再开口的时候声音里有掩不住的情欲。“good boy，收起你的牙齿，舔一下。”  
他颇有耐心地指导着男孩，用的依旧是帮他测试战衣或者安排训练时的语气，以导师的身份。  
Peter不可自制地意识到这点，他费力地用舌头舔弄着柱身，过大的尺寸让他的下巴酸痛不已，晶亮的口水止不住地顺着脸颊淌落，凉丝丝粘稠稠，男孩的眼前模糊起来，像是还没获得蜘蛛能力，又忘记了随身携带的眼镜时，整个世界都是一片苍茫不清的样子。  
他不自觉地含得更深，更深，更深一点，男人的性器把他的口腔撑得满满的，连喉咙都鼓起漂亮情色的弧度。  
那是他的形状。Tony难以抑制地兴奋起来。他揪住男孩的头发开始毫无规律地冲撞，阴茎退出口腔又去亲吻男孩的喉咙，Peter脱了力般随着他的动作晃动，眼角红红的淌下生理泪水，他哭着发不出声音，因为那里已经被填得满满当当。  
蜘蛛侠甚至没意识到自己的性器已经硬到发痛，吐露着淫秽的液体。他仰起线条漂亮的脖颈，大张着双腿跪在地板上，那样子不能更激起一个男人的征服欲和破坏欲。  
当然，年长者也这么做了。  
他射在Peter嘴里，性器退出男孩温热潮湿的口腔时带出淫靡的东西，男孩不自觉张开嘴，热气吐露出撩拨的绽放味道。  
小蜘蛛的眼神迷离，身子不规则地轻轻抽搐着。Tony才意识到这孩子刚刚高潮了，地板一副被他的东西弄脏的样子。  
仅仅是被操了喉咙。  
眼泪无意识地划过嘴角，Peter伸出被操得猩红的舌尖舔过，卷进嘴里。他还失神着，Tony拍拍他的脸蛋，亲昵地，然后在他耳边低语，宛如一位真正的长辈。  
“Nice job，kid。”  
Peter抬起汪着泪水的湿润双眼，还迷糊着回答。  
“……Thank u ，Mr.Stark。”

——FIN


	2. Unknown

预警：孕期，ZW，腿交，ABO，已成年

“操我。”  
Peter带着哽咽的哭腔这么说，他的双腿自发乖巧地缠在男人腰侧，股间已经一片黏腻湿滑，性器官高高翘起，可怜兮兮地吐露着情液，打湿他弧度愈发明显的腹部和下腹稀疏的耻毛。  
这场景简直不能更糟糕。  
放在其他时候，Tony当然乐意满足蜘蛛侠的需求。他的小Omega难得主动，如果不是真被要命的快感逼得极了，是绝对不会做出这么明显的示弱姿态的。  
但是现在不行。他把手放在男孩鼓起的腹部上，轻柔地抚摸了几下，低沉的声音透着安抚。“Relax boy，你需要的不是这个。”  
孕期的Omega格外饥渴。几个月没有性生活快要逼疯食髓知味的青少年了，他汪着眼泪，难耐地用一片泥泞的下身蹭弄男人的西裤，那里逐渐升腾起的硬度和热度都让他着迷。  
“先生……先生……”  
Peter抖着手去解他的衣服，“你碰碰我……”  
男孩的腰扭动的频率接近不规则的颤抖，他咬着的下唇泛出浅淡的白色，眼泪淌过鼻翼流进嘴角，湿润的嘴唇微微张着吐露热气。两人身下的床单早被小Omega分泌出的东西弄得一团糟，在Tony从会议上赶回来之前他就已经用前面高潮了一次。  
“帮帮我……先生…………”  
Peter哭起来，他好难受，身体里像有一把火在烧，想被插入，被填满，被他的Alpha抱在怀里狠狠操弄，从内到外被烙印上对方的气息。  
他白皙的大腿还挂在男人腰上，无意识地摩擦着。湿漉漉的穴口迫切需要吃下什么大东西，然而泪眼朦胧中他的Alpha依旧冷眼旁观着，Peter实在受不了这个，他啜泣，羞耻心终于被毫不留情地抛到一边，Omega抖着手探到自己身下那个隐秘的地方。  
手指插入的一瞬间他发出一声甜腻而满足的哼叫，青涩的男孩无师自通地玩弄自己的肉穴，那里除了他的Alpha从未有别人染指，包括他自己。Peter就这么操着自己的穴道，手指被湿滑泞热包围着，一波波的水冲刷在他的指关节上，男孩机械地捅进去又抽出来，带出咕叽咕叽的情色水声，手指的数量不断增加，可是最开始的快感依旧在逐渐退去，空虚再度袭来。  
不够，这不够。  
他绝望地落下泪，眼泪掉在床单上晕染出一片深色，“先生……”  
“坏孩子。”  
男人哑着声音低声咒骂了句什么，随即掐了一把男孩已经开始发育的乳房，“转过去趴着。”  
Peter迷糊地照做。他转过去跪趴在床上，臀部高高翘起，上面的水渍在室内灯的照射下泛着淫靡的色泽。男孩甚至乖巧地主动分开了大腿，Tony努力把视线定格在男孩隆起的腹部，拼命让自己冷静下来。  
他拍了一下男孩的小屁股，Peter的肉穴开始一缩一缩的，有透明的液体要汩汩流出的淫荡模样。“把腿合上。”  
他命令道，而蜘蛛侠乖乖照做了。  
男孩兴奋敏感到极点的身体感觉到Tony的手覆上了自己的臀瓣。他要操我了，Peter迷糊地想，他会冲进来填满我，让我变得舒服一点。  
但青少年显然还不太了解，成年人的自制力有多强，床上的花样又有多少。  
Tony把阴茎捅进他并拢的紧紧的双腿之间，然后按着男孩柔软的翘臀开始模拟性交一样大操大干，Peter尖叫起来，细嫩敏感的大腿内侧被烙铁一样坚硬又灼热的东西摩擦着，空虚的地方又得不到满足，Omega要被逼疯了。  
“你该乖一点，小家伙。”  
Tony在最后几轮冲撞中覆着他线条流畅的脊背在男孩耳边低语，“坏孩子需要被惩罚。”  
Peter已经哭不出声音了，他的嗓子哑得要命，连呻吟都是破碎的。Tony恶劣地边操着他的腿边玩弄他涨痛的乳尖，这太过头了。Peter尖叫着达到了高潮，后穴喷出液体，把他整个人弄得淫靡不堪。怀孕的小Omega张着嘴，脱力地趴在床上大哭起来，阴茎一抖一抖地流出精液，臂力上限四十吨的蜘蛛侠现在连抬抬手的力气都没有。  
Tony射在他双腿间，淫靡的白和艳丽的红交错着盘旋在男孩私密的地方，男人握着他的手亲吻小孩的眼角。“别哭。”  
他的手抚上Peter的腹部，那里有他未来要包容的另一个小麻烦。

 

——FIN


	3. Punish

预警：道具，限制高潮

一个晦暗而不见天日的秘密，一场甜蜜又煎熬的惩罚。  
Peter扶着墙，腿根微微颤抖，他脑子里嗡嗡地响，眼前一片迷蒙的雾气，无意识张张合合的嘴唇间吐出湿润的热涡。模糊的视野里他看见Steve担心地走过来，“What's wrong with you，boy？”  
美国队长的声音弯弯绕绕传到他耳朵里时早就不甚清晰，但多少让蜘蛛侠想起了自己还在训练。  
Peter红了眼角，他不敢开口，他怕一开口就掩盖不住要放荡地呻吟出声。  
后穴里的小玩具还在极富责任感地震动，刺激着他的敏感点。不快不慢的频率快要把Peter折磨疯了，他只庆幸美国队长没有问他为什么训练时不穿战衣，那样的话自己底下一直保持半勃起的那根东西根本无法掩饰。  
Steve走过来，担心地看着这个一直低着头，身子颤抖的男孩，他的脸蛋泛着玫瑰样的红色，有点像是发烧了。美国队长伸手想抚上男孩的额头，试试这位小英雄的体温。  
但有人比他更快一步。  
Steve皱眉看着突然出现的Tony，男人在他碰到Peter的额头之前，一把抓住人的胳膊把人拽了过去。  
闻到熟悉的小雏菊味道时，Peter腿一软，差点直接栽倒在Tony怀里。他羞耻地把脸埋在男人肩窝，背对着Steve，“……let me go sir……”  
他操着沙哑的哭腔在Tony耳边用气音说道，而后意识又陷入一片浆糊似的混沌，脑子里除了身后那处格外鲜明的触感再无其他。  
Tony半搂半扶着男孩出了训练室，他的小蜘蛛挺聪明地挑了条深色的宽松裤子，因此当男人的手别有目的地抚上他柔软挺翘的臀瓣时，也为那里湿濡的温热感吃了一惊。  
Peter确实是被欺负得惨了，这个作乱的小东西在他的后穴里肆虐了得有一个多小时，男孩身子本就敏感，更别说刚刚还被Steve叫去训练，在随时都有可能被人发现的情况下，敏感度和羞耻度都翻倍地增加了。  
“Good boy，”  
男人在他耳边低语，用的是那种鼓励似的语气，就好像他真的是完成了什么任务的好孩子一样。Peter轻轻啜泣，感觉到男人有点凉意的手突地探入自己的裤子，一根手指灵活地没进被开发得湿润松软的后穴，男孩抽搐着发出混着哭腔的细细的尖叫声，有点像女孩子。  
“别……”小蜘蛛含混着，鼻音浓重。  
“别怎么样？”男人漫不经心地把指节捅得更深了点，直直抵上那枚折磨了男孩好长时间的跳蛋，小东西被这么一戳正好刺激到敏感点，Peter的身子剧烈地一抖。  
“别……”男孩汪着眼泪抬头看他，双手无力地攀扶着男人的肩膀，声音哑到不成调子。  
“拿出来……先生……拜托……唔！我以后……不会……不听话了……”  
他难受得想哭。  
“成年人要说话算话，Mr.Parker。”  
Tony揪着那颗小东西，在男孩湿滑的甬道里打转，看着男孩被快感逼到绝望的模样，最后终于大发慈悲地放过他。亮晶晶的小东西被他扯出来随便丢到地上，只是还没等有点过呼吸的Peter喘口气，他被男人粗暴地掉过身去钳住双臂，一个更大的家伙又猝不及防地捅了进来。  
“哈啊！”  
男孩短促地尖叫一声，眼泪顺着脸颊有点丢脸地“刷”地流下来，“我不要了……”  
“这可不是你说了算的，baby。”  
男人咬着他的耳垂，“另一只手摸到男孩被丝带束缚着的半勃的阴茎，那根东西已经涨得通红，可怜兮兮地吐露着情液。  
“让我高兴一点，honey，”他不怀好意地抚弄着男孩性器的前端。  
“那样的话，或许我能考虑结束你的另一个惩罚。”

 

——FIN


	4. Dream

预警：电话Play，Dirty talk

“别开视频，”  
男孩侧躺着，带着呜咽小声说道，气流带着热漩打在枕头上。他一只手攥着手机，掩盖在被子下的身子蜷成卷曲的虾状。  
“你的小东西硬了吗？”  
男人低沉的声音传过来时带着古怪的电流质感，那电流从他的耳朵蔓延过全身上下的敏感点，最后停留在尾椎骨，酥酥麻麻，让人心头说不出地发痒。  
“呜……”  
Peter被他直白下流的言辞刺激得脸红，头上几乎要冒出蒸汽，他弱弱地应了声“嗯”，低到几乎听不见。  
“Good，现在用你的手碰碰它，”  
男人的声音像来自地狱的蛊惑，带着他拒绝不了的某些东西。男孩羞耻地循着对方的命令，被子下的左手覆上仅仅是听到男人的声音就硬起来了的性器官，轻轻撸动着。  
Peter的眼神逐渐迷蒙起来，唇齿间不自觉泄露出甜腻的哼叫。他的呼吸急促起来，皮肤渗出粘腻的汗水和热气，腿根不自觉夹紧。  
他觉得自己快到了，手下的动作毫无意识地加快，仰着头微微张开嘴，阴茎的前液打湿了手掌，只要再用力一点……再一点……他就要——  
“Stop，”  
电话那边的声音突地鬼魅般响起。Peter飘远的意识猛然回笼，一下子想起来，他还和Mr.Stark通着电话。  
“sir……”  
男孩红着眼角，他羞耻又委屈，却乖乖停下了动作。一想到自己刚才发出的那些声音被男人尽数听去，身体却更兴奋了。  
小蜘蛛晕乎乎地想着，他大概给自己打开了什么了不得的开关，自从刚才主动提出跟男人来一场电话性爱开始。  
“管好你的小东西，”Tony命令他，Peter浑身颤栗地握住自己阴茎的根部，被那里微凉的滑腻感觉吓了一跳，意识回魂后才察觉到自己敏感的身体有多让人脸红害臊。  
电话那边的Tony像是跟他有心灵感应一样，轻轻笑了一声，压低声线，“baby，你湿透了对不对？回答我。”  
“……是的，先生。”  
Peter呻吟着，带着快感得不到满足的哭腔，“让我射……please sir。”  
“别着急，honey，”  
Tony几乎是在诱哄他了，用那种上位者安抚的语气，“记得吗？你身上还有其他甜蜜的地方呢，小蜘蛛。”  
“你喜欢粗暴一点的，是不是？每次我舔你的乳尖时，你后面都会紧紧地咬着我不放。”  
“你知道自己有多敏感的，对不对？第一次的时候一副接个吻就能直接高潮的样子，纽约人民知道他们的好邻居这么欲求不满吗？”  
Peter的眼泪顺着鼻梁划到枕头上，“别、别说……”  
他紧紧地夹着腿根，试图缓解身体里腾起来的燥热感。最可耻的是，他真的在男人的Dirty talk之下硬得更厉害了，到最后男孩哭着无意识地松开了束缚着性器官的手，随着男人的低语在自己身上抚摸着，他胸前的两颗小东西被自己玩弄到嫣红挺立，手指插到嘴里搅弄着舌头，发出含混着水声和哭腔的淫荡声音。  
男人终于决定大发慈悲地赦免他，他在电话那边用喑哑的声音命令。“射出来，Peter。”  
男孩被手指堵住的口腔发出“呜呜”的声音，他弓着身子，性器抽搐着吐露出大股浊白的液体。而一片空白中，他脑子里只有男人的声音。  
高潮后的身子蹭蹭床单都敏感地发颤，男孩眼角潮红地闭着眼，疲惫地倒在了床上。他的手指抖着从口中抽出，带出淫靡的银丝。  
“你做的很好，honey。”

——FIN


	5. Adventure

预警：蜘蛛发情期，无插入，非正式战甲Play

他太热了。  
贴身的战衣这个时候像紧紧束缚着身体的绳子一样，粘腻得要死，勒得男孩生出一种窒息般的错觉。  
蜘蛛侠这时候仍迷迷糊糊地认为，这种感觉是刚刚掉进了湖中导致的。可他混沌的脑子一点没发觉，战衣明明吸了水沉沉地挂在身上，却没有丝毫凉意。男孩只是觉得好热，好累，连钢铁侠什么时候停止了训斥都不知道。  
静寂的夜空下，Tony终于从他不同寻常的沉默中嗅出点不对劲的味道。  
远程连接着Mark47，赶来捞起这只不听自己的话，失足落水的小蜘蛛的男人，掩在墨镜后的眼神渐渐凝重起来。  
他开口，严肃地，“Friday，连线Karen，调出他的身体数据。”  
随后出现在眼前的数据和AI字正腔圆的结论让他险些捏碎手里的酒杯。  
“Sir，根据判断，Mr.Parker进入了发情期。”  
Peter可听不到这些。  
男孩只是下意识地，朦胧着眼睛向前看去，耳边嗡嗡的全是噪音。他看见钢铁侠金红配色的战甲在半空悬浮，那线条肃然又泛着冷冽的色泽，男孩晕乎乎的脑袋瓜里突兀地想起Mark6。  
他好想摸摸它，从小时候起就是了。  
金属质感的，冰凉凉的，即使那现在只是一具被操控的空壳，他还是被什么蛊惑了似的，软塌塌的双臂攀过去，脚步踉跄，男孩闭着眼，张张嘴，后知后觉地感到下腹和身后难以启齿的部位无端腾起的空虚感。  
“Mr.——Mr.Stark……”  
男孩叫起来，胡乱摸着Mark47，将整个人挂上去，那凉丝丝的感觉缓解了一点火一般的烧灼感，但也也仅仅是那么一点。  
他好难受，眼角被逼得泛出嫣红的色彩。粘在身上的战衣根本掩不住下体逐渐明显的轮廓，男孩迷蒙着神色，不自觉用那个地方去蹭着Mark战甲。  
“Shit！”  
远程连接的成年人看完了全程，他气急败坏地喊了一声，把端着托盘过来送酒的女侍者吓了一跳。  
男人努力平复呼吸，“嘿boy，你得冷静一下……”  
Peter根本听不见他说什么，得了趣似地，愈发用力地用下身的性器官蹭弄着战甲，男孩纤细却有力的腰肢摇摇晃晃，从他越来越潮红的脸蛋上能看出，现在战衣上沾染的绝对不仅仅是湖水了。  
“Sir，Mr.Parker体内的激素正在加速上升。”  
不用提醒，Tony也看得出来。  
他眼前正上演着极其情色的画面，年轻的超级英雄，他亲自招募的男孩，显然对自己的战甲抱有不得了的性幻想。  
男人的手慢慢攥紧了酒杯，眼里的情景像被按了慢速键一样，Peter的每个动作都在被无限放大，青涩的，诱人的，他甜腻的哼叫，和略带哭腔的沙哑呻吟，即使是隔着如此遥远的距离，也让成年人险些无法自持。  
在他变暗的眼神和逐渐粗重的呼吸下，男孩的腿根不自然地痉挛，那里的肌肉绷紧了，小蜘蛛紧紧抱着战甲仰起头，脖颈弯出一道漂亮的线条。他哭着射在战衣里。  
宴会的嘈杂早在不知不觉间被他屏蔽忽略，Tony狠狠闭上眼睛，努力平复下身的燥热，用沙哑的低音对Mark47下达命令。  
“带他回Stark Tower。”  
而战甲自然乐于从命。

——FIN


	6. Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 女装Play，Daddy kink，单面镜Play

预警：女装Play，Daddy kink，单面镜Play

“Pretty girl。”  
男人贴着他的耳根低语，Peter的身子微微颤抖起来。Tony帮他把丝袜慢条斯理地提到大腿根处，附着薄茧的手指若有若无地在细嫩的皮肤上摩挲，男孩有些痒地蜷起脚趾。  
他咬着下唇，被男人用两根手指扳着下巴，看向床前的镜子。他看见自己穿着女孩子的短裙，上半身披着男人的衬衣，扣子全部敞开，露出白皙的微微起伏的胸膛。  
男孩难为情地想转移视线，却被男人强势地制止了。Tony向小男孩还湿软着的肉穴内探入一根手指，热情的肠肉立刻缠上来吮吸，他笑了一声，不轻不重地用另一只手情色地抚弄男孩的性器。  
“我……我真的不行了……Mr.Stark……”  
Peter惊慌地用沙哑的嗓音想要阻止男人的行动，却还被对方固定着姿势，视线不能自控地落在眼前的镜子上。他们刚刚已经做过一次了，不久前顺着男人的恶趣味换上这身衣服，他的下半身现在连条内裤都没有，可想而知镜中映出的景象会有多糟糕下流。  
而事实比男孩能想象出的最限制级的场景还要过分。性器顶端的小孔被男人肆意扣弄着，渗出透明的液体，打湿了整个柱身，顺着大腿根往下流。甚至还有些沾到了裙子上，划出几道黏糊糊的水渍。  
更别说在他身后作乱的手指了，“咕叽咕叽”的声音回荡在房间里，让Peter羞耻得恨不得把自己埋在枕头里再也不出来。他能感觉到Tony之前射进去的那些东西正顺着穴口缓缓往外流，又被男人的手指搅弄着重新带回去。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
身体被过度开发的男孩有些惊慌，他不认为自己还能再承受一次这样的刺激。“我们可不可以……唔——！”  
男人突然的挺进打断了男孩微弱的抗议。比手指粗大得多的阴茎一捅到底，Tony揽着Peter的腰让他跪趴着被自己操，曲解男孩的意思。“可不可以再来一次？”  
Peter含混着用奶音发出几句不满的反驳，下一刻就被几下激烈的顶弄弄得说不出话。他朦胧着泪眼看向镜子，里面映出自己此刻淫乱放荡的模样。  
他趴在床上，屁股高高翘起，男人粗大的性器在身后隐秘的那处进进出出，男孩自己的性器还硬着，把裙子顶出一个不太雅观的凸起。  
他可以拒绝的。Peter迷糊着想。  
被蜘蛛毒素改造过的身体让他能轻易反抗把这个在自己身上肆虐的男人，只要他想，哪怕现在的身子确实酸软得可以，也是可以做到的。  
但最后，男孩只是颤巍巍地动了动上限四十吨臂力的胳膊，然后握住了性器替自己手淫。  
“you are so beautiful……”  
男人在他耳边低语，Peter的脸蛋被情欲蒸出红润的色泽，他喘息着主动向后挺了挺屁股，男人的性器一遍遍撞击着他的敏感点，前后夹击的快感让男孩很快就射了出来。  
浊白的液体有些许沾到了男孩的嘴角，Tony换了个姿势让Peter躺在床上，自己抬起男孩的两条腿，就着阴茎还埋在对方身体里的姿势俯身凑近他，咬了下男孩的唇角。  
“记得我刚刚教过你什么吗？baby？”  
“Yep……”  
Peter整个人像是从水里捞出来的一样，各种意义上的湿透了。他舔去嘴角溅上的白浊，主动伸手搂住Tony的脖颈把他拉近自己，然后看着男人的眼睛开口。  
“Daddy……please……”

——FIN


	7. Achieve

预警：BJ，颜射，一点semi-public元素和道具

离会议开始还有不到三十分钟。  
男人把骨节分明的手懒洋洋地插进男孩柔软的卷发，用好听的声线提醒他道。Peter噙着泪，费力地吞吐着嘴里那根胀大的凶器，被顶到喉咙的时候禁不住出现生理性的干呕反应，收紧的地方让男人舒爽地眯起眼睛。  
“……停一下，”  
估摸着差不多要到了，他伸手拍了拍男孩的脸蛋，实习生吐出他的大家伙，红着嘴唇和眼睛不知所措地望着男人布满情欲的双眼，他还跪在地上，有些迟疑地不知道该不该动。  
“张嘴。”  
男人替自己套弄了几下，用不容辩驳的音调命令。声音有点沙哑，听在蜘蛛侠耳朵里却像是最强效的催情剂。Peter意识到他想做什么了，有些羞赧，却极为乖巧地张开嘴，刚刚还在灵活舔弄着男人柱身的小舌头若隐若现，猩红的颜色暧昧又引人遐想。  
Tony的呼吸不自然地起伏了几下，他射了。精液一股股浇在乖巧跪在身前的男孩脸上，有不少都直接射进了实习生的嘴巴里，还有的挂在他柔软凌乱的棕色卷发上，白色的浊液星星点点缀着小英雄泛着潮红的脸颊，这画面太糟糕了。  
顺着鼻梁滑下来的精液黏糊糊的，Peter还张着嘴，嘴里含着男人刚才射进去的东西。他脑子里一片混乱地想是要咽下去还是吐出来，完全意识不到自己这副样子在对方眼中和刻意勾引没什么两样。  
Tony趁他还没反应过来的时候，伸出食指和中指捅进男孩嘴里，搅弄着他的口腔。Peter合不拢嘴，睁大了眼睛发出细微的“呜呜”声，唾液和精液在男人的玩弄下顺着嘴角滴下来，在空中扯出透明的银丝，最后断裂掉在地板上，晕染开一滩小小的水渍。  
最后，当蜘蛛侠的羞耻心再也承受不住的时候，Tony才好整以暇地放过气喘吁吁的小家伙。白日宣淫对于Peter来说本来就已经刺激得过头了，更别说还是在这间随时会有人推门进来的办公室里。  
但这不妨碍他再索取一些应得的补偿。  
剥削阶级的Boss心安理得地拍了把男孩暴露在空气中的挺翘屁股，使用过的穴口还可怜兮兮地蠕动着，被肏得红艳的嫩肉有些外翻。Peter敏感地抖了一下，清亮的肠液又分泌不少。  
应小实习生的恳求，他刚才没有内射，让对方用嘴帮忙解决了。Peter这么做完全可以理解，毕竟不久后的会议上他要作为SI的实习生发言，屁股里含着东西可不能专心致志。  
但Tony实在乐于看见这个过分敏感的小孩在性事上一再突破极限的失神样子。他随便抽过来一只办公桌上的钢笔，在Peter称得上是惊恐的眼神中露出一个恶劣意味满满的笑容，然后他扣着想要逃跑的男孩酸软的腰身，把钢笔捅进了蜘蛛侠湿软高热的肉穴。  
“唔……！”  
冰凉的触感让Peter呻吟一声。他张着嘴，抖着下唇，愤怒委屈又不敢置信地抬头看着Tony，男人对此的回应是抱着他的腋下让双腿打颤的实习生站起来，然后用男孩刚刚被他扒下来的衬衫温柔又细致地擦掉他脸上的各种体液，噢，不必怀疑，Peter本来准备穿着这件衬衫去会议上发言的。  
男孩敢怒不敢言地咬着下唇，眼圈红起来。Tony把衬衫随手一扔，直接替身子还赤裸着的小英雄套好西装，内裤也被毫不留情地抛在一边，西装面料摩擦着乳头和阴茎，后面的肉穴里还含着冰凉的钢笔，他走一步都是煎熬和羞耻，只觉得随便来个人都会用异样的眼光扫过自己全身，然后发现他西装下的身体一丝不挂，遍布着肆虐的欢爱痕迹。  
“……I hate u Boss。”  
小男孩把头埋在Tony肩窝，耳根烧红，羞耻感游走在全身让他发出带着轻微啜泣的奶音，像被欺负得惨了一样。  
Tony伸手揉了揉男孩挺翘的小屁股，在他耳边低声笑。“But you like it，lovely slut。”

——FIN


	8. Mess

预警：假孕，泌乳Play，Dirty talk掺杂

肚子被灌满了。  
Peter在他射进来的一瞬间低声啜泣起来，小男孩伸出手抚摸上自己微微隆起的腹部，精液顺着穴口淫靡地淌下来，大腿根部一片湿滑的白色。  
他摸着肚子迷迷糊糊地流泪，男人这一次肏他的时候又在他耳边说了不少淫词浪语，连续多日的操弄已经让小家伙开始相信自己肚子里小生命的存在。  
Tony在他耳边咬他通红的耳廓，小孩情动的时候整个身体都会泛出漂亮的粉红，像熟透了的水蜜桃，一捅进去全是多到会溢出来的甜蜜汁水。  
察觉到对方埋在自己体内还没有撤出来的阴茎又再度硬起来，男孩慌不择路地手脚并用往前爬，又被男人捞着腰带回来，Tony换了个姿势，让男孩面对面地骑在他的肉棒上。  
太深了。Peter的嘴唇因为这沉重的快感扑簌簌地抖，他刚刚才经历高潮，身子敏感得过分，更何况心理上的负担本来就快要让他无法承受了。  
……  
什么？  
Tony扶着小孩的腰让他动起来，听见嗫嚅的声音后看向Peter，男孩眼眶红红地抬头，张张口。  
孩子……  
他咬着下唇，刚刚的上下起伏擦过敏感点，激起男孩一声变了调的沙哑尖叫，他终于崩溃似地捂着眼睛哭起来，I'm scared……I'm scared Mr.Stark……  
Tony的手覆上男孩被顶出弧度的腹部，像个好爸爸一样安抚他。宝宝很好，他在动呢……Relax little boy，It's OKay……  
他不再挺动性器，让男孩安静地坐在自己的肉棒上。手覆上男孩的胸乳，肆意揉捏着那处。男孩的乳尖挺立起来，绽放出花朵一样艳丽的颜色。  
宝宝出生之后，你这里会有奶水分泌出来吗？  
他把左边的乳尖含入口中，舌头灵活地舔舐，牙齿碾磨扯弄着可怜的那处，男孩发出混着气音的呻吟，说不清是痛的还是爽的。  
Peter感觉自己整个人都不对劲起来。酥酥麻麻的感觉从尾椎骨向全身蔓延，许久未得到抚慰的肉穴泛出痒意，最鲜明的感受是他被男人玩弄的胸口开始发涨。  
Mr.……Mr.Stark……！  
男孩敏感地察觉到有什么将要发生了，他尖叫着想把胸部从男人嘴里撤出来，可是已经来不及了。乳汁从那里渗出来，落进男人的唇舌中。右边未得抚慰的便顺着他白皙的胸膛下滑，羞耻和难堪让男孩下身的阴茎跟着射了出来，他哭着，收缩的肉穴绞紧了男人的肉棒。  
浑身都挂着分不清是什么的白色液体的男孩看起来可怜极了。Tony把尝到乳香后的那点惊异悄悄压在心底，舔了舔下唇。  
他的男孩完全被开发了。

——FIN


	9. Limit

预警：threesome，两铁一虫，涉及失禁

*20岁铁Tony，47岁铁Stark

谁知道事情是怎么变成现在这样的。  
Peter噙着泪，嘴里费力地吞吐着Tony粗大的性器。二十岁的年轻人还有点毛躁，揪着Peter脑后的卷发不断在他温暖湿热的口腔里冲撞，一次次顶到喉咙口，男孩的眼泪顺着眼角滑下来，反射性地干呕，收紧的喉咙口让Tony难以自制地射了出来。  
“你温柔点。”  
“唔……！”  
身后肉穴里的肏弄拉回了Peter的注意力。Tony拿肉棒拍了拍Peter的脸蛋，才懒洋洋地抬头看向在男孩身后肆虐的人。四十七岁的自己警告似地瞪了他一眼，Tony耸肩。“我觉得他玩得挺开心的。”  
说着意有所指一样用食指拭去蜘蛛侠嘴角的白浊，语气温柔地仿佛能淌出蜜来，“是不是，Petey？”  
Peter身子一抖，脸红红地抬头看他。不得不说刚才那句“Petey”对他太有杀伤力了，Mr.Stark连自己的名字都很少叫，更别说这种情人一样亲昵的称呼。二十岁的Tony Stark像最耀眼夺目的太阳，眼角眉梢都流动着多情的温柔，这让男孩像偷喝了酒一样有些醉意。他微微张开嘴，“To——哈啊！”  
身后的男人明显不满意小蜘蛛的走神，一记深顶几乎要让他灵魂出窍。男孩被他捞着腰以一个极富占有欲的姿势禁锢在怀里，性器在肉穴里凶猛地冲撞。Peter断断续续地发出呻吟，眼泪流了满脸，沙哑的嗓音都变了调。“Mr.……Mr.Stark……！”  
Tony拧起眉头“啧”了一声，“还说我……你自己不也一样……”  
Stark不理会他，继续专心致志地向小英雄的甜蜜点进攻。Peter被他肏得腰肢乱晃，胳膊肘无力地撑在床上，蹭出团团褶皱。男孩的眼泪和口水滴在床单上，样子淫靡招人得不行。  
Tony喉头发渴，他不做多想直接吻上Peter的唇瓣，强迫他抬起头，手指不老实地揉捏着男孩的乳尖，他挑衅地看了Stark一眼，像是在下战书，比试比试谁更能让Peter舒服。  
男人斜睨了他一眼，突然停了抽插的动作，Peter迷糊地挂着满脸泪痕从Tony的唇舌中解放出来，气喘吁吁地问他，“Mr.Stark……？”  
“Hey，我也是Mr.Stark，所以你在叫谁，babe？”  
Tony不满意他被对方拽走注意力，使了点力揉弄男孩挺立起来的胸乳，Peter难耐地扭动起来，因为他这句问话红了脸，“我……啊——！！”  
他的回答被突然打断。Stark狠狠拍了下男孩挺翘的屁股，臀肉泛出一阵波浪，Peter猝不及防地惊叫一声，注意力再度被身后的男人拽走。他泛着泪花看Stark，男人伸手揉了揉他的屁股，看着Tony，开口的语气很危险，“别挑衅我。”  
然后开始抚弄男孩身下被冷落了很久的阴茎，Stark一肚子火气，力道不由得相比以往加重了些，Peter又痛又爽，嘴里泣喘着求饶，Stark又打了一下男孩的屁股，“你知道该说什么的，是不是，honey？”  
Peter红了眼睛，“Daddy……”  
“……啧，”  
Tony瞪他，两个人僵持片刻，随后不约而同向地小蜘蛛的身体发动更猛烈的攻势。Peter感觉自己像是块融化了的黄油，在这两个人手中被摆弄出各种形状，他不知道自己到底高潮了多少次，哪怕最后哭着什么羞耻的称呼都喊了向这两个人求饶也没一个理会他的。男孩的肉棒又挺立起来，快要濒临顶点，可他已经没有东西可射了。  
“St——Stop……”  
小男孩嘴唇都是抖着的，眼前一片发白的空茫茫，小腹坠胀的感觉让他因为过于激烈的性爱而麻木的感官终于察觉到有些不对劲。慌乱地想要在他身上作乱的两个人停下，Stark欺负他，“你指的是谁？”  
说着又是一顶，不偏不倚戳到甜蜜点上。Tony不甘示弱，手指扣弄男孩阴茎前端的小孔，Peter的极力忍耐终于到达了极限，他哭着达到了高潮。除了一开始稀薄得不能更稀薄的精液，还有淡黄的尿液从性器淅淅沥沥地涌出来，早就湿濡一片的床单更混乱了，Peter大哭起来，脱了力似地靠在Stark胸膛，断断续续地啜泣。  
Tony发懵地看着Peter崩溃的样子，想要安抚一下哭得实在可怜的男孩，“Hey……calm down babe……”  
他伸手想给Peter擦擦眼泪，却被蜘蛛侠一手挥开，男孩打着哭嗝，恼火终于突破了承受的极限，Tony愣了一下后看向Stark，看你做的好事！  
Stark挑起一边眉毛，这能怪我？  
他的肉棒还埋在男孩身体里没有解决，Stark啧了一声，就着这个姿势抱起男孩就下了床，Peter本能地把腿缠在他的腰上，依赖的姿势让男人心情大好。  
他在抱着Peter进浴室清理前看着床上干瞪眼的Tony，无声地用眼神示意：你还太嫩了。  
二十岁的年轻人皮笑肉不笑地回了他一个中指。

——FIN


	10. Battle

预警：一铁二虫，脐橙，舔穴

*17岁虫Peter，27岁虫Parker

是不是成年人确实都比较玩得开？  
Peter满脸通红地看着床上那两个人，耳边满是肉体撞击时发出的淫靡声响。他捂住耳朵都不管事，蜘蛛感官在这个时候简直不要更好用。  
Parker双手撑在男人的腰腹上，支撑着自己上下起伏，肉穴吞吐着Tony粗大的性器。跟Peter做爱时恨不得缝上嘴唇把声音全部吞进肚子里的害羞行径不一样，Parker放荡的呻吟和喘息回荡在整个屋子里，他诚实的表现显然让Tony更兴奋了，男人双手握着他的腰狠狠贯穿他，Parker汁水淋漓的下体蹭在男人的腹部，留下一道道透明水痕。  
他射了。  
白色的浊液从阴茎前端洒出，Parker的大腿根不正常地抖了几下，二十七岁的青年仰起头大口呼吸，露出线条漂亮的脖颈和喉结，像只濒死的天鹅。  
Tony还硬着，肉穴绞紧的一瞬间男人差点就缴械投降了，老实说跟Parker做爱有种在战场上打架的感觉，Parker总裁够浪也够强势，但这只会让人在床上的征服欲更强。至少他和Peter做爱的时候从来没像这样粗暴激烈。  
Parker喘了几口气，然后把视线投向床边不知所措攥着衣襟下摆的Peter。男孩和他还有些迷离的视线接触时像被电击了一样，脸飞快地涨红。  
Parker哼笑了一下，屈起膝盖碰了碰Tony的腰侧，懒洋洋地，“还要做吗？”  
换做Peter，是绝对问不出这么直接的话的，即使他真的很想要。  
看着和自己所差无几的脸就这么对着Tony说这些他平时听都听不得几句的话，Peter简直都要冒烟了。对小英雄来说简直就是公开处刑，他怎么都没想到二十七岁的自己会这么……奔放？  
Tony舔了舔下唇，“Sorry，我得先安慰一下小朋友。”  
“嗯哼，”Parker不置可否，他撑着Tony的下腹起身，肉棒离开穴口时淫靡的液体顺着大腿根淌下来，说不出的色情。  
Tony用那种小男孩绝对拒绝不了的语气唤他，“come here babe。”  
Peter晕乎乎地爬上床。  
衣服三下五除二被剥光，性经验还没多少的男孩每一次做爱前都会紧张得全身僵硬，可到后面被操开了就会发出奶猫一样淫荡又勾人的呻吟。Tony扒下Peter的内裤时发现前端已经被液体浸湿了，男孩注意到他若有所思的调笑眼神，羞恼又难堪地红了脸，青春期的少年总是经不起一点撩拨，刚才那场活春宫看到后面他竟然希望坐在男人肉棒上的不是Parker而是自己。  
噢God，他绝对是出了什么问题。  
Peter跪趴在床上，屁股高高翘起对着身后的男人，仅有的几次性体验让他知道男人接下来会把手指插入自己的肉穴，然后找到那个能让他快乐起来的点把他肏到哭着高潮。可是这次小英雄失算了，年长者似乎想带他体验一些新花样。  
“babe，”  
Tony拍了一下男孩的臀肉，Peter把头埋在枕头里，迷迷糊糊地“嗯？”了一声。男人的手指在穴口旁打转，视线看向在Peter斜前方的Parker，舔了舔嘴唇，“教你点新的东西。”  
“唔？”  
Peter脑子还没转过弯来，突然感觉有什么温热湿润的东西贴上了自己的……！他不敢置信地瞪大眼，条件反射就要转过头阻止，“等等Mr.Stark……哈啊！！”  
穴口被舌头灵活舔弄的感觉鲜明又刺激，Peter的腰瞬间软了下来，胸口贴上床单，屁股翘得更高了，他全身的感受器好像都集中到难以言说的那一处，啧啧作响的水声在整个房间里回荡，男人模拟着性交的动作用舌头肏他的肉穴，Peter要被骤然累积的快感逼疯了，他难耐地晃动着上半身，乳尖和床单摩擦后变得红艳挺立，像是待人采撷的果实。男孩的阴茎在床单上流下道道水渍，他的眼泪混着口水一起从脸上滑下来。  
Peter的敏感点很浅，Tony用舌头就能操到那里。那块软肉被攻击到的时候，Peter整个人过电似地抽搐着直接射了出来，Tony看着他失神和羞耻混杂着的神情惊讶得不行，虽然小朋友一向敏感，但这次实在过分快了点。  
就像Parker被他肏得神智不清时吐露的那样，他们Peter Parker就是很喜欢被这样对待。  
男人把忍耐已久的坚挺送入Peter体内，开始大操大干起来。Peter舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，大概是Parker的表现打开了他什么开关，Tony明显能感觉到今天的小孩格外热情，连叫床声相较于平时都甜腻了不少。  
细微的啜泣混合着奶猫似的哼叫，男孩绞紧的肉穴让Tony头皮直发麻，他狠狠冲撞了几下后低吼一声射在Peter的肉穴里，男孩尖叫着跟他一起达到了高潮。  
Peter高潮后的身体微微抽搐，连眼神都是涣散的。Tony喘了几下，看向斜前方的Parker。年轻人身体上全是被他肆虐出的紫红痕迹，锁骨和大腿根是绝对的重灾区。  
男人舔了舔下唇，慢慢揉了揉Peter挺翘的小屁股，眼神暗沉。  
他们之后或许也可以多尝试点新奇激烈的玩法。Tony愉快地想。  
毕竟Peter Parker们都喜欢这样。

——FIN


	11. Comfort

预警：Dirty talk，吃醋，羞耻Play，ZW

*Setting：Tony在Peter房间里发现了没有来得及收起来的美队海报。

他明明没做错什么。  
Peter委屈极了，眼眶和鼻子都开始泛酸。身后的男人又是一记毫不收敛的深顶，男孩呜咽一声，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒从眼眶里滚出来。  
Tony一只手钳住男孩的下巴，另一只手抓着他柔软的小屁股肆意揉捏，直到那块皮肤留下自己红通通的指印。男人显然还在生气，从他冲撞的力度就能看出来，Peter觉得自己的腰都要散架了。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
男孩委屈地唤他。性事上的顺从和讨好能让自己少吃点苦头，即使心底依旧认为男人的生气简直毫无道理，但为了自己的身体着想，还是早点结束为妙。他明天还有体质测试呢。  
即使蜘蛛侠有强大的自愈能力，也抵不住他男朋友生气时候的粗暴。他还记得上次因为不听指令导致出任务受伤之后的惩罚，他简直要被男人肏进床褥里，迷迷糊糊地被要了不知道多少次，到最后就像是整个身子都钉在了他的肉棒上一样。  
显而易见，Peter不想再体验一回。  
软细又带着点奶味的声线Tony向来无法拒绝，可Peter这次失算了。  
“……哈啊啊！！”  
男孩睁大眼睛，猝不及防从骑乘变成侧躺，男人抬起他的一条腿，又快又狠地撞击着肉穴里的甜蜜点。Peter尖叫着扭动身子，被Tony一巴掌打在屁股上之后，咬着下唇流泪，过分的快感烧灼着蜘蛛侠所剩不多的神智，他真的不能再来了。  
大腿突然挨上冰凉凉的东西，男孩垂下视线，便正正好好和导致现在这种状况的罪魁祸首对上了眼。海报上的美国队长对着他笑得正气凛然，Peter突地羞耻起来，一种被人看着做爱的感觉席卷了他的全身上下，男孩抬手捂住了眼睛，“No……”  
他小声啜泣，“Please Tony……Mr.Stark……I'm sorry daddy……”  
他把能想到的取悦男人的称呼叫了个遍，小奶音沙哑得要命又饱含着情欲的折磨，Tony本来都要心软了，可一瞥见海报上那张美国队长的脸，心头的火噌地一下烧得更旺。  
他又向里一顶，手抓住男孩的胳膊束缚在头顶，让他没办法逃离这种浸透的羞耻感。“Honey，我都不知道你居然收藏了这么多美国精神的海报？”  
Peter闭着眼睛哭喘，“我也……收藏了你的……唔啊！”  
他不提还好，一提Tony又想起来明显不对等的海报数量。当下就打了男孩屁股一巴掌，语气颇有点咬牙切齿的意味，“哇，那我是不是还应该谢谢你，嗯？”  
Tony的气愤毫无道理可言。哪个美国儿童不是听着captain American的故事长大的呢？更别提Peter这种一看就受到了明显熏陶的乖宝宝。  
而且早在内战时他就已经听过男孩当面对cap说过“big fan”的发言了，但他就是不爽，从那个时候起就开始不爽。  
Peter觉得自己实在是太倒霉了，他只是最近加入复联，偶然想起自己压箱底的海报想找复仇者们挨个签名，怎么会知道自己原来收藏了这么多美队海报！还该死的比Ironman多！！  
然后还让这男人撞见了！！！  
男孩哭着胡乱摇头，气都喘不匀，“Tony……Tony……我真的不行了，please……”  
酸酸涨涨的感觉从肉穴里蔓延到全身，Peter觉得自己要被他肏坏了，讨好地往后挺了挺屁股，主动吞吃着男人的肉棒，穴口和耻毛接触时传来阵阵瘙痒感，男孩细细地哼叫了几声。他知道男人喜欢自己在床上浪荡的表现，但害羞的性子让他很少做出现在这样类似于引诱的举动。  
控制欲强的男人挑了挑眉毛，明白男孩真的是被逼急了，什么都做得出来。他又看了一眼床上那张海报里笑得正直的道德标杆，心里的恶趣味突地冒了出来。  
Tony停下了在男孩肉穴里抽插的动作，还没等Peter终于松口气，就轻轻拍着男孩的脸蛋在他耳边低语，“babe，touch yourself for me。”  
“……呜……”  
男孩愣了一下后，红着脸把手探到身下，颤颤巍巍地抓住自己还在流水的小东西，虽然这不是Tony第一次要求自己这么干了，但他还是很放不开。  
算了，怎样都好，快点结束吧！  
男孩咬咬牙，正准备给自己手淫时，却又被Tony制止了。Peter不解地看了他一眼，便看见男人露出一个恶劣意味满满的笑容，男孩心底本能地升起不好的预感。  
“我要你对着这张海报自慰，”Tony咬着他的耳骨轻声慢语，语气温柔得像是在教他怎么做题一样，“然后射在上面。”  
Peter几乎是一瞬间就惊恐地瞪大了双眼。  
“不不不不……不行！！！”男孩拼命反驳，脸涨红得要滴出血来，“Mr.Stark这绝对不——啊！！”  
男人在他说出第一个音节时就露出一脸意料之中的表情，然后安静许久的肉棒又开始在Peter体内驰骋，又凶狠又猛烈地攻击着他的敏感点。  
“我给过你机会，honey。”  
男人的语气有点遗憾，他搂着Peter的腰，从侧躺变成跪趴位。Peter的脸正好对着海报上美国队长的笑容，他流着水的阴茎蹭在冰凉的海报下方。  
“既然你不要自慰，那我只好把你操射了。”  
“不不不不——”  
男孩瞪大了眼求饶，眼泪顺着鼻梁淌下来，“求你了Mr.Stark……别——呜哈！！”  
男人冷酷地忽略他的恳求，掰开男孩的双腿肏得他话都说不全。Peter的上半身完全贴在海报上，屁股高高翘起，像个弹性极佳的玩具一样被男人捏在手里玩弄，阴茎的前端蹭着海报，他侧脸贴在海报上，流出的眼泪和口水把美国精神弄得一团糟。  
Peter的视线被眼泪模糊了，他羞耻地紧紧闭上眼，妄图忘记现在的处境。性器马上要达到高潮了，他脑子里全是Tony那句“射在海报上”，男孩哭着伸出颤巍巍的手，握住了阴茎的根部想要阻止自己射精，但他的小心思被男人轻易识破了。  
“Bad boy。”  
男人温柔却不容忤逆地，将蜘蛛侠的手指一根根掰开，然后将他的两只手抓在一起禁锢在身后，这下男孩的着力点就真的只有贴在海报上的上半身了。Peter屁股悬空被男人狠狠肏着，不多时就达到了高潮，男孩尖叫一声，性器前端射出浊白的液体，星星点点地洒落在那张本来很正直的海报上。  
男孩终于脱力地闭上眼，呜呜哭起来。而Tony温柔地吻了吻男孩汗湿的额发。

——FIN


	12. Try

预警：足交，sex toy，BJ

“小变态。”  
Peter沉重地喘息，男人用下流的称呼叫他，语气亲昵地像是含了什么蜜糖。  
他坐在铺着地毯的地板上，后穴里塞了个不停振动的按摩棒，带动着大腿根处不自觉地颤抖，噗嗞噗嗞的水声淫靡地回荡在空荡的房间，恰好按压在敏感点上的假阳具折磨得男孩眼眶红彤彤的，甜蜜的哼叫声从喉咙里溢出。  
Peter上半身穿着一件宽大的白衬衫，衣摆下方若有若无地遮着高高翘起的性器官，他的双手被绑在身后，连抚慰自己都做不到，只能咬着下唇，鼻尖红红的，不服输地仰视坐在椅子上的Tony。  
男人挑了挑眉，然后抬脚踩在了男孩挺立的，可怜兮兮地流着眼泪的阴茎上。  
Peter一下子瞪大了眼，身体瞬间僵直到不敢动弹。男人挂着一脸漫不经心的表情，缓慢地用脚掌碾动着Peter的阴茎，说不上是痛是爽，男孩湿漉漉的小东西激动地吐露出更多的水来，看着Peter闪过一刹羞愧的眼神，Tony轻笑一声。  
“它好湿。”  
男人加了点力道，Peter闷哼一声，脸颊因为这下流的言辞变得热辣辣的。他潮红着脸舔舔嘴唇，还妄图嘴硬，嗓音沙哑地说，“I'm hungry……daddy。”  
食髓知味的青少年在多次性事之后，终于敢大着胆子挑战成年人的权威了。  
Tony眯了眯眼睛，不得不承认他的确被这样的蜘蛛侠撩拨得欲火焚身。  
“Daddy马上喂饱你。”  
他压着声线，揽着男孩的后脑按在自己裆部，“good boy，你知道该做什么。”  
男孩眨了眨湿润的双眼，不太熟练地用牙齿咬住男人的西裤拉链，小心翼翼地拉到一大半后，弹出来的一团拍在男孩脸上，Peter下意识有些羞耻地闭上眼，强作出来的镇静哗啦啦碎了一地。  
他的青涩和慌乱并不能唤起年长者的同情心。

“唔……哈……”  
Peter晕乎乎地感受着侵袭的快感。  
他嘴里被男人的阴茎填得满满的，下身挺翘的性器还在被Tony的脚掌蹂躏。前花花公子的技巧真的不是盖的，阴茎顶端敏感的小孔不住地往外渗出液体，被男人灵活的脚掌带动着涂满整个柱身，囊袋时不时被脚趾碾压挑弄，他觉得自己马上就要高潮了。  
后穴已经被按摩棒搅弄得过分湿热，他感觉自己就像一块海绵，被人挤着不停地出水，男人的性器到了喉口，他反射性地收紧了那里，Tony扯着男孩的额发压抑地喘了一声。  
“You are so naughty……boy。”  
“唔……！”  
Tony揪着男孩的头发在他温暖湿热的口腔里毫不留情地冲撞，脚下的力气加大，痛感从大脑皮层传出，男孩的大腿肌肉绷紧，然后终于忍不住射了出来。  
男人在最后一刻把性器从人口腔里抽出，白色的浊液星星点点洒在他的脸上和身体上，名副其实地糟糕。Peter张着被操得殷红的唇瓣大口喘息，被人钳着下巴抬起头，被迫对上男人深邃的视线。  
他伸出舌头，缓慢舔去唇角的精液，动作色情得像是之前看过的成人电影，笑得有种无法无天的挑衅意味。  
“I'm full，Thank u daddy。”

——FIN


	13. Tempt

预警：未成年车！不那么innocent甚至有点slut的虫

他的裤子未免太低了。  
带着护目镜的男人心不在焉地焊接着连接点，目光频频向旁边不远处的男孩看去。实习生少年正专注地记录着试行数据，敏锐的蜘蛛感官似乎失了灵，并没察觉到另一个人压抑着的灼热视线。  
Peter抿着嘴唇，脸颊微微鼓起，细乱的眉毛拧成一点耸起的弧度。让Tony心烦意乱的不仅仅是青少年认真到有些可爱的神情，更多的是他款式糟糕的低腰牛仔裤。  
Tony敢肯定边缘露出的那一条若隐若现的白色绝对是男孩的内裤。  
他强撑着让自己不要再关注这些与当下实验进展毫无关系的内容，然而试图作出的努力第无数次宣告失败。就在男人边在心底唾弃自己，边又把视线悄悄投向蜘蛛男孩的时候，Peter好像发现了系统里的什么漏洞，弯腰去拿靠近工作台里边的螺丝刀。  
Oh Shit！！  
Tony手一抖，焊接点直接偏了不止一个度，不用说都知道这个模型肯定要报废了。  
男孩这么一动作，本来就挺翘的臀部显得更加浑圆了，裤腰又下滑一截，T恤衫因为伸手去拿工具的缘故被往前抻了抻，露出一片白皙柔韧的腰肢。  
不知道是不是错觉，他甚至感觉那男孩若有若无地晃了晃自己的小屁股。Tony强迫自己收回视线，喉咙干渴得像是在撒哈拉沙漠里待过一遭。  
男人心烦意乱地把手里的工作推到一边，然后摘下护目镜，闭上眼揉了揉太阳穴，努力试着压抑心底不断咆哮而上的欲望，尽管他根本不确定自己能坚持到什么时候。  
他和男孩交往不过两个月，于情于理都不该过早地尝试对于恋爱经验少得可怜的蜘蛛侠来说过于刺激的行为，更别说Peter还是个单纯的未成年人，Tony打赌男孩连给自己手淫都不会有太多次。  
噢，老天，他过去可都是直接进行最后一步的！  
可是男人清楚得很，Peter和那些露水情缘不一样，前花花公子第一次那么认真地想要对待一份真正的恋情。  
“Mr.Stark？”  
他心浮气躁地走神时，Peter已经完成了手里的工作，凑近人身边想要给他看一下成果。男孩笑得像块甜度超标的草莓蛋糕，张口闭口地唤人名字时，连唇齿间的爆破音都像是哈密瓜味的泡泡糖吹出的泡泡，破裂时甜蜜又爽口。  
Tony很难不注意到男孩湿润的嘴唇和扑闪的睫毛，脑子里那根弦绷得越来越紧，Peter还在喋喋不休着什么，似乎并没注意到对方的异常。  
男人有些狼狈地捏了捏眉心，开口时嗓音难掩沙哑，“你……是不是该去训练了？”  
天！他真实想做的是扒下这男孩的裤子，让他趴在实验室的工作台上被自己操到哭。可是这个选项他妈的从一开始就行不通。  
Peter眨了眨眼睛，眼底深处似乎有类似于失望的情绪一闪而过，但规避着视线的Tony并没有看见。然后男孩什么也没说地去训练了。  
听见实验室门关上的声音，男人长长地叹了一口气，在心里告诫自己要把控住这条界线。  
但不久后，他就发现频频挑战这个危险禁区的人，其实并不是自己。  
Peter是故意的。  
有时是在留宿后的第二天清晨，睡眼朦胧地只穿着一件堪堪遮住屁股的过大衬衫，连条内裤都不穿地来吃早餐，又或者是放学赶过来，穿着战衣以一种极度糟糕的姿势伏在大厦的玻璃上跟他打招呼，还有喝牛奶的时候，他能看出来那男孩刻意放缓了吞咽的速度，确保喉结上下滚动的样子能最大限度地在人眼中形成一副情色到极点的画面，然后嘴角覆上一圈白色的奶渍，那样子很容易让人联想到一些别的东西。  
如果说这些还不够让男人作出判断的话，那现在——跨坐在他腿上的蜘蛛侠揪着人的领子，很明确地表达了自己的想法。  
“I want u to fuck me。”  
到底还是沉不住气的青少年，连续多日的引诱被年长者滴水不漏地挡过去后，Peter开始急躁起来了。  
“需要我提醒你一下你的年龄吗？”  
Tony桎梏住他的腰，男孩刚才性暗示意味明显地用屁股不停蹭着他的下半身，再不制止待会绝对要擦枪走火。  
“我想要你，”  
Peter索性不动了，手却不老实地松开男人的衣领转而开始解人的扣子。Tony有些惊异地发现平时明明害羞得要命的小家伙，这时候却不知被什么壮了胆似的，居然能说出这么直白的话。  
“…你还不知道什么叫'想要'，”他哄小孩似地说。Peter顿了一下，然后抬头看他，眼底闪着清清亮亮的光，男孩撇撇嘴。  
“我当然知道，”  
他继续手里的动作，不一会儿就扯开了男人的西装外套，嘴上也不停火，像是有点恼怒，“我从十五岁就知道我想要你了，不知道的是你才对。”  
说到这，他若有所思地舔了舔下唇，忽然笑了一下，“还记得你带我飞去柏林吗？在旅馆的时候我看了付费电影——Hey old man，别这么看我，”  
他在人的注视下红了耳根，强作镇定地继续，声音不自觉压低了点，“……我想着你的脸……”  
“……Touch myself。”  
最后几个尾音像是从喉咙里溜出来的一样，他说得那么轻，像是害怕打破一个美好的梦。然而这轻轻巧巧的几句话对Tony的冲击不亚于当年的纽约大战。  
Peter趁他愣住的时候扒下高定西装，捏在手里犹豫了一下，最终还是选择小心翼翼地放在两人旁边沙发的空位置处。然而男孩的好心下一刻就被糟蹋了，Tony猛地将他压在沙发上，正好把西装外套压在身下，蹂躏出一条条褶皱。  
“Hey！！”  
Peter吓了一跳，“衣服——唔……！！”  
Tony扳着人的下巴吻上他的嘴唇，Peter被猝不及防就狂风暴雨般袭来的吻弄得根本反应不过来，只能晕晕乎乎地张开嘴被迫承受人的进攻。他双手攀上男人的脊背，努力用生涩的技巧迎合，甚至有些大胆地想试探着争取主导权。Tony心底暗暗发笑，一条腿插进男孩双腿之间，膝盖抵住青少年因为一个吻就硬得不像话的性器官缓慢磨蹭，Peter几乎一下子就软了力气，任由男人分开时惩罚似地在他唇角咬了一下。  
“呼……哈啊……”  
心跳得太快了。Peter大张着嘴喘息，泛着水光的眼睛看向身上的男人。Tony慢条斯理地扯下领带，捕捉到男孩眼里一闪而过的遗憾。  
“不希望我摘下来？”  
他停了动作，Peter舔舔嘴唇，像在为自己特殊的爱好辩解些什么，“那很性感……”  
男人低低笑了一声，亲昵地用气音唤他，“小荡妇。”  
Peter急躁地又攀着人的后脑吻了上去，堵住对方嘴里那些让他更兴奋的下流言辞。

握着人的小屁股捅进去时，Tony感觉到男孩在颤抖，他前端的小东西一直在不停流水，肉穴也一样，肠液混着被捂热的润滑剂沾得两片臀瓣亮晶晶的，里面又湿又热地咬着人。敏感的蜘蛛感官在这一部分是不是也天赋异禀？男人满足地喟叹一声后，开始不着边际地思考这个问题。  
Peter的反应真的太大了。Tony怀疑他随随便便插几下，甚至不用找到敏感点，那男孩就能再次高潮。  
Peter红着眼眶，眼睛里汪着晶润的泪水。他咬着自己的T恤下摆，嘴角溢出的唾液不受控制地沾到衣料上。闷闷的呻吟声从男孩嘴里不停吐露，而他高高翘起的阴茎和屁股表明这并不是痛苦的意思。  
男孩甚至讨好地在Tony捅进来的时候主动向后挺了挺小屁股，像是在说自己能吃下更多。  
Peter的膝盖跪在男人刚才被扒下的西装上，性器溢出的液体滴滴答答地要落在上面，男孩伸手握住，生怕把衣服弄脏了一样。  
这大概是他的“kink”。  
Tony想。他很难不注意到浑身上下只有一件被撩到乳头的T恤衫的男孩，和衣冠楚楚的自己之间形成的对比。噢，别提那件被小家伙扒下来的西装了，男人现在百分百肯定那是男孩为了缓解说出那些话的羞臊感，才给自己随便找的一件事情做。  
他操到了Peter的敏感点，男孩反应很剧烈，他整个人都要跳起来，阴茎在手掌心弹动了几下，男孩难耐地喘息，扭头用湿漉漉的眼睛看他，有些委屈地说，“我想射……”  
征求同意，天。  
Tony的阴茎在里面又涨大了一圈。Peter Parker到底是在哪里学到这些勾引人的东西的？  
连射精都要经过对方的允许。男孩显然很懂里面的门道，并且享受着这种被掌控的感觉。  
不得不说这确实极大地满足了男人的控制欲，他顿了一下后开始疯狂进攻男孩的肉穴，恨不得连囊袋都塞进去，肉体相撞时发出的淫靡声响回荡在客厅内。Peter被操得腰肢瘫软下来，放肆地大声哭叫呻吟，要不是Friday封锁了这里，怕是其他复仇者都能听到这只小蜘蛛淫荡的叫床声。  
“乖孩子，”  
Tony又一次重重地碾过那个甜蜜点，“为daddy射出来。”  
Tony感觉到男孩的肉穴猛地绞紧了一下，就在他说出某个称呼的同时。很好，他有点恼火又难以把持地想，又一个变态的“小爱好”。  
“呼哈…嗯……”  
Peter可并不知道男人在想什么，他听话地松开手，阴茎立时射出一股浊白的液体，全部洒在Tony的高级西装上。成熟肃穆的黑和浪荡的白形成强烈的色差，Tony打了一下男孩浑圆挺翘的小屁股。“你把daddy的衣服都弄脏了。”  
“嗯……是你让我——哈啊啊啊！！！！”  
Peter微弱地反驳，Tony“啪啪啪”又狠狠打了几下男孩的屁股，下手毫不留情。他打赌Peter喜欢这样，而事实上男孩的确更兴奋了，他刚射过的阴茎又颤巍巍地挺立起来，磨蹭着西装面料。  
“天，”  
Tony觉得以前的自己简直太无知了，居然认为这会是个未经世事的单纯青少年。  
“你可真淫荡。”  
Peter因为这句真心实意的感叹电击似地颤抖起来，屁股晃得更欢了，Tony禁不住头皮发麻般阵阵袭来的快感，又大力操了几下后交代在男孩的肉穴里，抽出来时被肏得红艳的穴口缓缓流出淫靡的白色液体。男人用手指搅了搅，坏心眼地把那些乱七八糟的体液抹在了男孩的嘴唇上。  
“我们接下里该好好谈谈你的爱好了，little bitch。”  
他伏在双目失神的男孩耳边低声说道，而Peter闭上眼睛，睫毛微微颤抖着乖顺地舔去了嘴唇上的精液和肠液。  
“Yep，daddy。”

——FIN


	14. Unruled

预警：正装失禁，Dirty talk，无插入性行为，Dom/Sub提及，cockwarming

Peter跪在坚硬冰冷的地板上，双手背在身后，讨好一样用舌头艰难地舔了舔把嘴巴撑得完全鼓胀起来的阴茎。男人胯间的大家伙就这么堵在他的喉咙口不动弹，让人连呼吸都有点困难，好像他的嘴只不过是对方用来给自己的肉棒取暖的一个什么下流工具。  
他被迫含得很深，男人下体粗硬的毛发戳得Peter的脸颊很痒，还有点麻麻的疼痛感，口水顺着下巴滴滴答答地掉在地上，根本控制不住。男孩就着给人口交的姿势跪了有二十分钟左右，膝盖和下巴都快完全感受不到了，但男人并没有给出停止的指令，他只能这样继续含着男人丝毫不见疲态的性器官。  
而就在刚才，躁动的青少年终于受不了了，大胆地用舌头妄图取悦一番自己的Dom，男孩喉口肌肉不自觉地收缩，像妓女下面的小嘴一样按压着人的阴茎顶端，他激动地听见Tony喉咙里滚出一声舒爽的低吟。  
就在男孩暗自欣喜地认为惩罚会就这么结束之时，他的Dom冷酷地挑挑眉，伸出穿着皮鞋的脚直接踩在了男孩高高翘起半天也无人搭理的性器官上，然后缓缓碾压磨蹭。Peter睁大了眼痛得伏下上半个身子，嘴里的阴茎因此错觉般捅得更深了。他的呼痛被肉棒堵在喉咙，变成含糊不清的闷声呻吟。  
火辣辣的痛感过后，敏感的体质却让男孩从中感到了快意，他甚至开始不自觉地随着男人脚下的动作扭动坐在地板上的小屁股，后面的肉穴早开始分泌肠液，底下的地板已经被液体浸湿了一片，蹭得男孩的臀部和大腿亮晶晶的，配上情动的粉红，像是被人一捅就渗出汁液的水蜜桃。  
然而Tony却并没有被他的Sub所造成的淫靡场面影响到。男人用低沉的声音审判他，“Bad Puppy，我有叫你动吗？”  
说着又是重重地一踩。Peter的眼泪猛地涌了出来，顺着鼻梁下滑，他呜呜哭着想要回答男人的话，却因为对方并没有下达停止口交的命令而不敢造次。  
男孩的两条大腿在地板上抻得很开，微微发抖。被人掌控和惩罚给Peter带来禁忌的兴奋刺激感，他在Tony的皮鞋下禁不住挺着腰射了满内裤，几乎就在下一秒，灭顶的快感和巨大的恐惧同时袭击了Sub的感官。  
我完蛋了。他在泪眼迷蒙中看见Tony眯起的双眼，有点绝望又隐含着期待地想道。

不听话的Sub需要被惩罚。而在惩罚中还不能控制住自己的家伙当然要更重地罚他。对于饥渴难耐的小母狗来讲，操他的穴绝对是一种奖励，Dom不会选择这么做。  
他几乎称得上温柔地挑出挂在男孩卧室里，自己送他的第一套西装，然后给手脚都打着颤的Sub套上。Peter不敢反抗，极度乖巧地任人为所欲为，尽管在高定西装的里料蹭到他完全被精液弄脏的内裤时还是忍不住反射性地瑟缩了一下，他想尽量避开那里，心里那个装满worship的小空间在疯狂叫嚣着不行不行不行——这是Mr.Stark送他的第一套西装，他只在自己的毕业典礼上穿过。男孩真的不想弄脏它……还是以这么淫荡的方式。  
但即使心里的羞耻感成倍增长，他的身体却要诚实得多。后穴在西装套到大腿根时猛地涌出一大股肠液，Peter吓得连忙收紧屁股洞，生怕这件西裤被毁于一旦。  
Tony给他慢条斯理地系好扣子，打好领带，温柔却强硬地地把路都走不好的Sub领到卧室镜子面前，“Mr.Parker，you look very pretty。”  
Peter羞愧地看着镜子里的人，除了面颊上不正常的潮红之外，他看上去的确如男人所言一样，pretty。  
但实际上，Dom在给他穿衣服时，往他的乳尖上贴了两个跳蛋，此时正紧紧地挨着敏感的乳头磨蹭。后面被塞了一个尺寸让他觉得很辛苦的按摩棒，前面的阴茎也被绑上一个跳蛋，他的双手被手铐铐在身后，这些小机关都还没开始发挥功用，Peter就已经又紧张又兴奋了。  
“小娼妇。”  
Tony用膝盖顶了顶这条puppy的翘屁股，低声用下流的话刺激他。Peter呜咽一声，下一刻音调突地尖利地拔高，因为Dom把所有开关都打开了，一下子推到最大档。  
乳头，阴茎和后穴的敏感点同时被刺激。Peter很快就又射了一次，他在努力控制，可是根本毫无作用。男孩哭着意识到自己的精液弄脏了西裤，想要伸手脱下来，手却无法动弹，Tony搂着他的腰让男孩只能看着镜子里发浪的自己，Peter的后穴喷出一股股肠液，前端又硬了起来。  
男孩的哭喊丝毫不能引起Dom的同情心，Peter射了一次又一次，直到后面感觉自己已经没什么东西可以射，嗓子都哑了的时候，小腹突然传来的坠涨感让他惊恐地意识到了什么。  
“Mr.……Mr.Stark…！！”  
男孩尖尖细细的声音像极了女孩子，“我、我不行了…我要——”  
Dom甩了他屁股一巴掌，Peter抽噎着换了称呼，“主人……”  
“我不希望你再犯错，little bitch。”  
男人用冷酷的声音宣判他对自己很失望，Peter终于崩溃了。他尖叫着，阴茎前端猛地射出尿液，浸湿了内裤，私密的布料拉成一条细线紧紧卡在臀缝处，他的失禁还在继续。西裤裆部悄悄出现了一个湿斑点，颜色加深，然后扩散到大腿处的面料，淅淅沥沥的声音在房间内清晰地回荡，液体顺着腿和男孩细瘦的脚踝流下，在他光裸的脚掌边汇成一小滩。  
这条裤子彻底被毁了。  
Sub脱力地跪倒在地板上的尿液里，轻轻啜泣起来。

——FIN


	15. Play

预警：puppy play，semi-public，Sub Peter暗示  
*setting：Mr.Stark发现了Peter不为人知的小癖好

“我以为这是给Tessa用的。”  
Tony贴着人的耳根，刻意放缓了说话速度。每个单词都仿佛凌迟般一顿一顿地砸在Peter心上，他不由自主地瑟缩了一下身子，然后抓紧了手中突然变得无比烫人的东西。  
那是一个漂亮的黑色皮革制项圈，puppy专属款。  
男孩难堪地涨红了脸，咬着下唇不知道该怎么解释。他内心几乎羞耻得有点绝望了，异于常人的小爱好就这么被自己最为憧憬的前辈发现，如果现在地板上有道裂缝，蜘蛛侠一定能第一时间钻进去。  
Tony饶有兴趣地看着小孩渐渐红透的耳根，说实在的，他只在最开始惊讶了一下，现在说这些话也不过是为了逗弄一下容易害羞的小蜘蛛。但渐渐地，他的视线不自觉飘移到少年低垂着的白皙颈项，那里逐渐蔓延上羞耻的粉红色，情色又乖巧，一副任人为所欲为的模样可爱得有点过分了。  
糟糕。男人喉头紧了一下，他咳了几声，本意是想让自己冷静冷静，却把一直沉默着的Peter惊得跳了起来。  
“I……I'm sorry Mr.Stark…！！我不是……不是…”  
男孩咬着嘴唇不知道该怎么解释。该怎么说？他心底就是有希望被人当作puppy对待的变态想法。男孩的眼眶逐渐红了，有泪水在里面打转，但他自己丝毫没有意识到这副可怜兮兮的样子有多能激起别人的施虐欲。  
这是他的错。  
Tony压抑不住了，都要怪Peter Parker自己让他发现了这个放荡的小秘密。  
“脱衣服，”  
男人走近一步，用低沉的声音命令道。Peter不敢置信地睁大眼睛看着他，仿佛没反应过来这句话是什么意思。Tony亲昵地刮了一下男孩的鼻子，笑着伏在他耳边低声说。  
“让主人给你戴上你的小玩具，little puppy。”

Peter全身赤裸，只有脖子上戴了一个黑色的皮质项圈，正乖巧地跪坐在地板上。他的上半身挺得很直，双腿微微分开，性器官在异样的羞耻感刺激下已经半勃了，男孩的双手背在身后，乳头微微凸起。  
项圈上的链子被Tony拽在手心，男人眯着眼审视他，上位者看宠物一样的目光让Peter兴奋极了，就好像多年以来下流的性幻想全部得以实现，他不自觉扭动了一下腰，下一刻就被Tony警告似地扯了下链子。  
“唔——！”  
男孩的身子被扯得微微前倾，双手背在身后没有着力点，险些就这么上半身直接伏在地板上。还好蜘蛛侠强韧的腰力让他立住了上半身，不过紧了些的项圈让小puppy有些呼吸困难，他下意识地张口想让男人温柔点，“Mr.……唔哈…！”  
男人抬脚踩在了他往前挺的乳头上，扯着链子眯眼，“注意点，小朋友，puppy是不会说人话的。”  
Peter的脸因为这句侮辱意味明显的话立刻“腾”地涨红起来，身子微微发颤，呼吸不自觉变得急促，天！他心底的某一个部分居然在疯狂叫嚣着希望更多地被这样对待！  
男孩张开嘴巴，像是要说些什么，停顿片刻又咬了咬下唇闭上，迟疑了一会儿低下头，极轻极细地吠了一声。  
“汪……”  
“大声点，puppy。”  
Tony伸手拍了拍小朋友的脸，亲昵的，像是给完成任务的乖小狗的奖励一样。  
Peter闭上眼，红着脸加大了声音，“…汪！”  
“乖小狗。”  
Tony挠了挠男孩的下巴，这个抚慰宠物的动作让男孩浑身都热了起来，他的阴茎直挺挺地立起，双眼含着水光看向主人。  
Tony勾了勾嘴角，“来，puppy，我们下楼。”  
Peter整个人身子都僵了一下。  
“汪………”  
他哀哀地吠起来，恳求似地看着Tony。楼下客厅里说不定会有其他复仇者们在……如果被别人看到，那——  
想到这里，血管里奔腾着的燥热血液似乎在一瞬间全都冷了下来。  
然而男人只是冷着脸扯了扯手里的链子，要求顺从的意味再明显不过。Peter湿润了眼眶，本应让人难受的耻辱感却更加剧了他感官上的兴奋，男孩慢慢地，有些颤抖地把自己背在身后的双手放到腿前方的地板上，然后撑着身子，用双手和膝盖着地——一个典型的爬行动作。  
就在完成这个姿势的一瞬间，他的心里有什么东西彻底崩塌了。男孩像犬类动物一样四肢并用地往前爬，迈出第一步的时候大口大口地呼吸，不知道是因为兴奋还是羞辱。但Tony认为在这个渴望被支配的小荡妇心里，愉悦绝对是占了大多数的。  
他拽着小狗的链子，悠然自得地带它下楼，像是带着自家的宠物狗散步。爬行动作让puppy在下楼梯时有些费劲，膝盖都被磨红了，不知爬了多少阶，小puppy的眼睛都被眼泪糊住了，才终于颤颤地触及到冰凉平坦的地板。  
puppy一直没敢抬头，羞耻心让它害怕看见自己最难以接受的事情发生。但它的主人猛地往上扯了扯链子，让小狗被迫抬起头，小宠物瞬间闭上眼，眼泪顺着鼻梁滑下来。  
“睁眼。”  
Tony命令道，Peter抽噎着，服从欲战胜了羞耻感，它睁开眼睛，看见空无一人的客厅。  
“呜…呜………”  
小puppy突然哭起来，不知道是因为委屈还是庆幸，看见人确实被欺负得狠了，Tony弯下腰，温柔地擦去Peter脸上的泪水。  
“你做得很好，乖狗狗。”  
“汪…”  
男孩取悦似地细细吠了一声，带着哭腔。Tony看着他意乱情迷的神情和迷离的眼神，意识到小家伙入戏太深了。  
或许下次可以给它买个口枷。  
男人看着小puppy自己咬得红艳艳的嘴唇，在心里想。

——FIN


	16. Rest

预警：没有预警（x）  
*setting：A4后，铁椒友情向，Morgan是养女

凌晨两点。  
Morgan在自己的小床上翻来覆去，时不时缩成一团钻进被子里，把自己捂得严严实实，然后又猛地拉开，露出一张委屈巴巴的小脸。  
她好想吃冰淇淋……  
小女孩嘟了嘟嘴，拧开床头灯的按钮，温暖昏暗的橘黄色灯光笼罩了整个房间，她蹑手蹑脚地掀开被子，穿上自己的小拖鞋，悄悄走出了房间。  
自从Peter哥哥被daddy接过来一起住之后，她的不健康饮食习惯就被迫得到了严格的控制。一整天连个零食都吃不到的小女孩憋闷极了，最气人的是，之前一向站在她这边的daddy这次居然倒戈了！明明之前都一起吃甜甜圈芝士汉堡果汁冰棒的！！daddy是大坏蛋！！！  
心里生着气，但她手下的动作却猫儿一样又轻又稳。Stark家的小姑娘警惕地扫视了一圈漆黑的客厅，然后得意洋洋地从冰箱里拿出哈根达斯，心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇。  
突然，某个房间里传出一声拔高音调的尖叫，奶猫一样细细的，仔细一听还带点沙哑。Morgan吓了一跳，手里的哈根达斯差点掉到地上。  
小女孩立马抱着盒子蹲在冰箱和流理台交界处的角落，屏住呼吸努力蜷缩起身子，一双大眼睛骨碌骨碌地转着悄悄打量情况。  
过了半晌，听见没什么大动静，Morgan有些狐疑地站起身，犹豫了一下，不是很确定地循着刚才声音传来的方向走去。  
走得越近，越能听见压抑着的喘气声，还有奇怪的拍打声，似乎还掺杂着床板动荡的咯吱咯吱响。小女孩最后停在了自己daddy的房间门前，迟疑了一下，悄悄把耳朵附上门板。  
屋子里的两个人对此毫不知情。

十分钟前。  
“呜…十、十下…thank u sir……”  
Peter撅着被打得通红的屁股，羞耻得把脸蛋埋在枕头里，小声报数。男人打完最后一下后，心情愉悦地揉了揉男孩肉感极好的小翘臀，然后直接一挺身捅进了早就被扩张好的后穴，不忘夸奖他，“乖孩子。”  
Peter被顶得说不出话，只能压抑地低声呻吟。他的手指不自觉揪紧了被单，有点羞恼，“你、你轻点…！”  
“我看你还挺喜欢的，”  
男人抱着他的腰换了个姿势，Peter被迫面对着男人的脸跨坐在他身上，Tony一只手搂着他的腰，另一只手温柔地撬开Peter自己咬得死紧的下唇，然后把手指伸进去搅弄，“你看，小朋友，你下面的小嘴一直吸着我不放。”  
Peter抬眼瞪了他一下，然后报复似地用牙齿咬上男人的手指。  
Tony吃痛地“嘶”了一声，然后在男孩有点小得意的眼神下挑挑眉，挺着腰狠狠捅了人一下，Peter立马软了身子，眼睛里泛出水光，脑袋无力地栽在他肩窝里。  
“上面的小嘴就更热情了，还会咬人。”  
Tony伏在他耳边轻声说，下流的言辞带着调侃的笑意。Peter愤愤地红着脸闭上眼睛，Tony慢条斯理地抬起小朋友化成一滩水似的腰，又是狠狠一顶，“不过我更希望你这张小嘴能咬点别的东西。”  
Peter被他带着上下起伏，被欺负得狠了就小声呜咽，而男人磨磨蹭蹭了好一会儿，才大发慈悲似地顶到他的敏感点，男孩几乎立刻发出一声变了调的尖叫，然后弓着身子射了出来。  
“这么多，”  
Tony捻了一点男孩射在小腹上的白色液体，送到他嘴边，低声笑了笑，然后恶劣地把精液抹到男孩嘴唇上，“尝尝自己的味道？”  
Peter眨眨眼，舌尖一扫，满满糊了嘴唇一圈的白色浊液就全部被他舔进了温热的口腔。男孩故意极缓慢地探出猩红的小舌头，一点一点地润湿着已经极其情色红艳的嘴唇，然后在男人瞬间暗下来的眼神中，笑得无法无天地吻上了Tony。  
男人就着亲吻把人重新压在床上，抓着Peter细瘦的脚腕搭在自己肩侧，在他的身体里狠狠冲撞。两个人得了趣，再也难以压抑饱含情欲的喘息声，连床都被晃动得发出在寂静的夜晚格外明显的声响。  
Tony的呼吸变得粗重起来，Peter主动把屁股凑近他的阴茎，两个人正渐入佳境，男人在他湿热的，紧紧咬着人的甬道里一下又一下捅着，天堂一样的感觉让人咬紧牙关，他觉得自己马上就要射出来了——  
“Daddy……？”  
小女孩细细的声音让两个人顿时僵住了动作。Peter下意识绞紧了后穴，Tony一时被吸得猝不及防，一下子头脑空白地射进男孩的身体，精液灌了小家伙一肚子。  
来不及纠结没把持住的问题，Tony迅速拽过旁边的被子把浑身赤裸，还没反应过来的男孩遮住，对着门口喊回去，“Morgan Stark！解释一下你为什么这么晚还没睡觉？”  
“我听见你屋子里有声音！还以为进了小偷……”  
女孩忿忿地说，声音里有点委屈，不过只有面对面交谈才能知道，这狡猾的小姑娘早把哈根达斯藏在身后，在知道自己的daddy没出事时就放弃了直接推门而入的想法——本来也是，哪有什么小偷能轻易进入Stark Tower。  
Morgan机灵地绕过自己出来偷吃冰淇淋的事，脚尖在原地打转，像个不倒翁似地左右摇晃，声音甜甜糯糯的，“那我先回房间了……”  
“乖乖睡觉，”  
Tony恐吓一样地说，“小孩子熬什么夜。”  
虽然知道daddy看不见，但Morgan还是吐了吐舌头，然后一路小跑着回房间。才不管那么多呢，她要去享用哈根达斯了！  
小公主走了之后，屋子里瞬间陷入一片诡异的寂静。  
Tony黑着脸，难以置信自己刚才居然就这么交代出来了？！被裹成蚕蛹一样的被子蠕动了下，然后Peter小心翼翼地从里面探出个脑袋，小朋友已经反应过来刚才发生什么了，脸红红的，眼神有些躲闪。  
他用手指抓着被子，只露出眼睛和鼻子。然后眨眨眼睛看着Tony开口，声音有点闷。  
“…sir…我可以回去了……吗？”  
他本来就没有什么底气的声音随着Tony逐渐变化的表情下变得更小了，到最后几乎听不见。男人黑着脸，“什么？”  
“因为您说…”Peter悄悄咽了口口水，“小孩子不能熬夜……”  
“uhha？”  
Tony差点被他气笑，还掺带着点对自己那么早就射出来的恼怒，“这时候倒承认自己是个孩子了？”  
他抓着Peter的手腕把人重新压在床上，无视小朋友惊慌失措的表情，“很遗憾Mr.Parker，不行。”  
“但你可以选择在这里被我操到睡过去。”  
男孩惊恐地睁大了眼睛，然后瞬间被对方高超的技术重新拽回情欲的漩涡。

第二天，睡眼惺忪的Morgan坐到餐桌上时，十分惊讶地发现Peter居然还没出现。  
要知道自从她的蜘蛛哥哥住进来了之后，就基本上承担了早餐的工作。没办法，Tony一向对规律饮食并不感冒，Morgan又是个正在长身体的小孩子，让她跟着自己毫无榜样作用的daddy一起这么下去毫无益处。  
“Peter哥哥呢？”  
她把下巴搁在桌子上，和Tony如出一辙的大眼睛扑闪扑闪地看着从厨房出来的男人，然后视线落到他手里端着的焦糊状物体时，十分嫌弃且毫不掩饰地皱起眉头，“这是什么？肉糜吗？？”  
“意面。”Tony黑了脸，拿叉子敲了下小女孩的头。Morgan恹恹地侧躺在桌子上，绝望地又问了一遍，“Peter哥哥呢？”  
“他…咳，”  
Tony瞥了眼盘子里的东西，果断全部倒进了垃圾桶。从冰箱里拿出之前冷藏的披萨，准备热一下充当早餐算了。  
“他发烧了。”  
男人脸不红心不跳地撒谎，把披萨放进微波炉后回答Morgan。  
“为什么——？”Morgan摸着肚子拖长声音，虽然披萨也很不错，但她更想念Peter做的爱心营养儿童早餐……  
“冰棒吃多了，”  
Tony给Morgan倒了杯牛奶，依旧淡定。小姑娘突然直起身子，猛然的反应吓了男人一跳，他奇怪地看了一眼小女孩，“怎么？”  
Morgan结结巴巴地问，“嗯……他、他吃了两根吗？”  
一盒哈根达斯可以抵多少根果汁冰棒来着？？小女孩绝望地摸了摸肚子，错觉般觉得自己的脑袋也有点发热了。  
“一根。”  
男人根本不知道她在想什么，悠然自得地回答道，还颇有深意地勾了勾嘴角，“牛奶夹心口味的，A huge one。”  
如果是个成年人在这里，一定会相当痛心地大声谴责前花花公子这种行为。但Morgan根本听不懂自己daddy话中的深层含义，她只是为自己祈祷似地哀叹一声，希望不要和Peter哥哥一样倒霉。  
一大一小两个Stark面对面坐在餐桌上，人手一块披萨啃了起来，各怀心事地陷入默契的沉默。

——FIN

彩蛋1:

Morgan：PeterPeter我们家里什么时候有牛奶夹心口味的冰棒了！  
Peter：？  
Morgan：daddy说你吃了冰棒之后发烧了，现在好点了吗？  
Peter：？？  
Peter（脸红转头）：不要带坏小孩子啊Mr.Stark！！  
Tony（摊手耸肩）：Opps.

彩蛋2:

“daddy…”  
被操得神智不清，什么都喊出口来的男孩呜呜哭着在男人背后留下道道红痕，Tony坏心眼地欺负他。  
“小朋友，你说Morgan要是知道，她的Peter哥哥也和她一样这么叫她的daddy，会不会很疑惑，嗯？”  
Peter在他的顶弄和言语的双重刺激之下，达到了今晚已经不知道第几次的高潮。

——FIN


	17. Thirst

预警：underage，ABO，Mpreg，slut Peter，spanking，不是很负责任的未成年小母亲  
*setting：Peter总是不能很好地尽到Omega的责任，Tony决定惩罚他

Tony一进门就听见了婴儿的啼哭声，他头痛地揉了揉太阳穴。“Friday？”  
“Peter在卧室，sir。”  
男人解下领带，把西装随便扔到沙发上，然后直奔自己和小Omega的房间，内心涌上来的除了疲惫还有点终于忍受不了的怒气。  
这已经不是第一次了。  
Alpha能够体谅未成年小母亲偶尔的任性——他完全可以包容，甚至是到纵容的地步。没办法，小Omega自己都还是个孩子，他刚刚成熟散发出诱人甜美而不自知的气息时，就被年长的Alpha标记了。不过一年就生下了男人的孩子，老实讲这事实在有点罪恶，虽然是Omega主动引诱的他。  
然而生完孩子的小Omega却逐渐失去了以往的乖巧，罕见地流露出了任性的姿态，大概是体内的激素在作祟，这只小蜘蛛的性欲变得比过去更旺盛，体质也更适合干一些糟糕下流的事情，今天早上男人就是被他的口交叫醒的。生完孩子的Omega本就挺翘的臀部变得更圆润了，就那么撅着屁股跪在床上，脸整个伏在男人腿间贪婪地吃他的肉棒，发育的乳房在胸前凸出情色的弧度。  
他其实不需要对这个淫荡的小母亲有多温柔。性欲旺盛的Omega是希望被粗暴对待的，但是Alpha出于保护的本能，总是下不了手欺负得更狠一点。  
很好，现在他有足够的理由操得这只小蜘蛛叫都叫不出来。  
男人沉着脸拉开房门，立刻就被Omega香甜浓郁的信息素包围了。  
Peter在自慰。  
小母亲大开着双腿跪趴着，屁股正对着门的方向，上半身整个都贴在紧紧揪在怀里的一件衬衫上——那是Tony某次出差回来之后忘记洗的，上面沾染着男人的Alpha信息素。他一只手捏着衬衫的下摆，就着衣料撸动涨得通红的阴茎，腰一直不停地扭，肉穴喷出一股股淫液，顺着大腿淌下来，几乎打湿了大半张床。  
男孩不满足地呻吟着，另一只手放过被自己揉弄得肿大起来的乳头，隐隐约约有汁液从乳缝里渗出来——尽职尽责的丈夫前几天刚帮他的小妻子疏通了那里，然而看起来这对他们的孩子并没有什么帮助，听听宝宝现在饿极了的哭声就知道了。只不过是让淫荡的小母亲又多了一个能操得他轻易潮吹的地方。  
Omega那只沾满乳汁的手扒拉过不远处散落的一个假阳具，一根粗大的按摩棒，上面满是可怕的凸起，即使是在两人过去最出格的性事里，Peter也是羞于并且害怕看见这些性爱玩具的出现的，Tony简直不敢想象这个小Omega在生完孩子之后都瞒了自己些什么乱七八糟的东西。  
男孩抖着手想把按摩棒插进吐着水的肉穴，却几次三番都不得要领。饥渴的小Omega着急地乱捅，阳具顶端全部被他穴口的淫液沾得亮晶晶的。Peter意乱情迷，只知道后面想吃东西。他干脆扔掉了玩具，直接摸索着把手指插了进去，捅进去的时候发出一声满足的呻吟。  
Tony站在房间门口，看着他荡妇一样的小妻子用自己的手指肏着肉穴，抽插之间带出更多的淫水。Omega没办法捅到自己的敏感点，委屈又着急地软软叫唤，音调小猫一样拔高的时候，Alpha猛地走了进去，抓过那个被小母亲抛弃的假阳具，就着人的手指直接一捅到底。  
“啊啊啊啊——！！”  
Peter猝不及防地被填满，仰起脖子尖叫。Tony把Omega的手指抽出来，拿按摩棒操他。抽插了几下后Peter颤抖着射了出来，这才后知后觉地感受到逐渐和自己的信息素交融起来的Alpha气味。  
“Mr.Stark…”  
男孩迷糊地伸手要抱他，男人抽出按摩棒，挺身捅了进去。顺着男孩索求拥抱的动作把人抱起来，Peter本能地把双腿盘在人腰上，两个人换成面对面的姿势站起来，Peter凸起的胸乳贴在男人的衬衣上，外面带来的冷气让他瑟缩了下。  
Tony一只手托着男孩滑溜溜的满是淫液的屁股，另一只手紧紧搂住Omega柔韧的腰肢，就着这个姿势抱着人走出房间。阴茎一顿一顿地顶到Peter体内的敏感点，男孩蜷起脚趾，难耐地用脚踝蹭他的腰，“Tony……”  
男人不为所动，甚至在意乱情迷的Omega主动凑过嘴唇索吻时微偏过头，冷冷地皱起眉，“别乱动。”  
被他话里的严厉意味吓了一跳，小男孩混沌的大脑终于清醒了点。标记的连接终于惊醒似的，告诉他他的Alpha在生气。  
Tony抱着浑身赤裸的小妻子走到育儿室，宝宝Tom躺在摇篮里正扯着嗓子大哭，听见婴儿尖利的哭声，男孩靠着Alpha胸膛的身子僵了一下，情欲散了大半。  
“宝宝饿了，小朋友。”  
Tony看了一眼男孩的乳房，Peter整个人突然激烈地推拒起来。  
“我、我不要……”  
男孩眼泪都快掉下来了，他最近好像特别粘人爱哭，“这样好奇怪……”  
“哪里奇怪？”  
“呜……”  
Peter鸵鸟似地把脑袋埋在人胸膛里，像是希望通过撒娇逃避现实似的。Tony绷着脸狠狠打了他屁股一巴掌。  
“啊…！”  
Peter喘着惊叫起来，Tony把男孩扔在摇篮旁边的小床上，让Omega摆成跪趴的姿势，然后开始一下又一下狠狠地打他屁股。  
啪啪的声音回荡在房间里，Peter爬着往前想要逃跑，又被Alpha捞了回来。男人把他弯在自己膝盖上，继续不留余力地打他。男孩的小翘臀不多时就通红一片。  
他难受地哭起来，手脚胡乱挣扎，奶声奶气地求饶，“别…求你了…先生……这很疼……”  
Tony不为所动，手下甚至又加了几分力道，Peter根本控制不住自己的泪腺，已经开始打哭嗝了，他尖尖细细的哭腔和宝宝的混在一起，听来有种奇异的羞耻感。  
“呜呜呜……我、我错了……”  
男孩崩溃地喊道，讨好地蹭着自己的Alpha，哭得眼睛肿成了桃子。  
“…谢谢先生教训我……”  
男人听到了满意的答案，终于停下了手中的动作。搀着屁股红彤彤的，腿软到连路都走不了的小朋友来到摇篮前，帮他抱起宝宝放在颤抖的臂弯里，宝宝凑近小母亲的乳头就无师自通地吸吮起来，奶液顺着乳缝全都进了婴儿的小嘴。  
凸起被牙床磨蹭的感觉奇怪极了，Peter抖得厉害，委屈地噙着眼泪咬紧下唇。腿间湿润的感觉又冒出来，他敏感的身体在这个特殊时期更淫荡了。男孩羞耻地觉得自己变得好变态，明明以前还没有这样的……  
还没等小朋友自我忏悔完，他的Alpha就着人喂奶的姿势又操进了他湿润的穴。Peter一下子软了腰，整个人差点倒在摇篮上，双手却本能一样搂着小宝宝，这突然的拉扯让宝宝吮紧了他的乳头，Peter被这一下刺激得后穴猛然绞紧，夹得Tony头皮一麻。  
“啧，”  
他色情地揉了揉男孩生产后手感更好的屁股，“这样都能兴奋起来？”  
Peter叉开双腿方便Alpha进出，他的大腿根抖得厉害，“你不能这样……”  
“哦？”  
“我、我在喂宝宝……”  
男孩这句陈述把自己刺激到了，Tony明显感觉到他的后穴涌出一股热情的液体，全都浇在了自己的阴茎头部。  
口不对心的小荡妇。他想着，手伸过去揉捏男孩空着的那边胸乳，把头埋进小Omega肩窝，用低沉的声音撩拨他。  
“那你也得清楚一点，小朋友。你可还没尽够做妻子的责任呢。”

——FIN


	18. Show

预警：Mpreg，战衣Play

这是被禁足的spierman一次小小的冒险。  
“Fri？”  
轻悄悄站在实验室门口的Peter边压低声音询问AI，边朝四周警惕地看了看，确认无恙后便听到Friday的答复。“Hello，Mr.Parker。”  
AI小姐冲他打招呼，Peter舔了舔嘴唇，“嗨，帮我开门好吗？”  
“Sorry，Mr.Parker，”  
Friday不卑不亢地开口，“现在是Boss规定的休息时间，您需要上床睡觉了。”  
“Oh come on！”  
男孩发出一声有点恼火的嘀咕，“现在才九点！”  
“这是Boss整合多份产前注意事项模拟出的最佳作息时间表，Boss吩咐过我要严格监督你执行——”  
“Stop！”  
在Friday说出某个词的一瞬间，Peter就红透了脸。  
天知道这个蜘蛛基因是怎么回事！  
青少年略有感慨地回忆起小伙伴曾问过自己能不能产卵，现在他只想拍着Ned的肩膀跟他说你应该去买彩票。  
Spiderman的意外状况成了Ironman先生的重点观察对象。被年长的男友剥夺了一切自主权利的男孩很是不满，尽管他也挺忐忑的，但青少年就是青少年，比起紧张更多的还是好奇。  
男孩不由自主地摸了摸自己的腹部，那里已经渐渐显现出了凸起的弧度，虽然还很微小，但消失的腹肌确实时刻告诫着Peter他肚子里还有个小生命的事实。  
“Friday——”  
Peter恳求AI小姐，“我保证，保证就只有今晚好不好？Tony也不在，只要你不说没人会知道的。”  
他实在是太无聊了，被人当成瓷娃娃一样关在房子里太久，再不活动活动筋骨，纽约大概都快忘了他们的好邻居了。  
AI陷入沉默。  
“Fri……”Peter拖长了声音，软磨硬泡地缠了好半天，Friday终于犹豫地松口了。  
“……我会修改零点之前的监控录像。”  
“Love u！”  
实验室的门开了，Peter飞了个wink一个箭步就冲了进去，娴熟地用自己的权限调出蜘蛛战衣，视线停在最新完成的那套上面。  
类似17-A的流畅外形，仔细一看却又有些许不同。Peter眼睛里亮晶晶地闪着光，有些兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇。他不久前看见Tony调整战衣参数的时候就很想试一试了，苦于被对方严令禁止参加任何危险性活动。说起来男孩时常觉得old man太过小心了，这其实完全没有必要。  
Peter瘪了瘪嘴，像是想起了最近被限制的种种，有些不满。他调出最新那套战衣，Tony命名为17-B。  
他毫不怀疑对方能做满26字母，但那画面想想也太惊悚。几百万美元的东西说送就送，来自皇后区的男孩直觉自己实在承受不起。即使已经跟Mr.Stark交往许久，他对跟超大数额金钱挂钩的东西依旧心有戚戚。  
Peter本以为换战衣可能会有点费劲，因为他逐渐显出圆润弧度的腹部。他知道自己的身体数据并没有实时更新，想来也是Tony怕他套上战衣就出去乱跑。但令人意外的是，这套17-B穿上去没有任何不合身，仿佛便是为他现在的身材量身打造一般。  
这怕是又加了什么新技术。  
男孩忖度着，心里更欢喜这套制服了。青少年爱好冒险的天性开始抬头，他戴上头套，毫不犹豫地荡出了大厦最高层。  
并完全把Friday的零点警告抛在脑后。

久违的驰骋感实在是太美妙了。  
Peter激动地在夜色笼罩的纽约州拽着蛛丝游荡，青少年总是有用不完的精力，想想他之前的非人待遇吧！九点？天，老爷爷们都不会选择这么早和世界see u tomorrow的好不好？  
顺手解决了几个偷车贼，不巧耳尖地听到他们窃窃私语自己的身材，绝不承认自己恼羞成怒的小英雄又糊了几发蛛丝上去，给NYPD拨号留言后心满意足地荡起飞走。  
就是在这个时候，他突然感到有一种针扎似的疼痛猛然袭击了自己的下半身。  
“唔！”  
Spiderman顿时手抖了一下，狼狈地着陆到某座大楼楼顶，差点磕到边缘凸起的LED屏。  
“哈……怎么、怎么搞的……”  
男孩跪倒在地，不期然又是一阵痛感袭来，直直打在他敏感的乳头上。  
“嗯……！”  
Peter一下子蜷缩着倒在地上，自从确诊肚子里有了个小宝宝以来，他能明显感觉到自己的胸口比以往更加敏感了，却也不敢跟任何人提起这事。而此时此刻那又麻又痒的感觉流窜在整个身体里，直叫人骨头都酥了。  
“Jesus……”  
Peter在地上躺了一会儿，第三波刺痛并没有如期而至。他这才松了口气，撑着颤抖的胳膊，摇摇晃晃地准备起身。  
然而下一刻，他的乳头，阴茎和会阴处一同被那莫名其妙的疼痛击中，男孩一下子尖叫出声，直直脱力，双膝跪倒在地。  
“呜……”  
Peter终于有了些恐惧感，着急地拍着胸前的小蜘蛛，想把战衣脱下来，但却并无作用。任凭他怎么使劲，战衣依旧紧紧地贴在身上，甚至还有越来越紧的趋势。  
Spiderman这下终于意识到，自己的处境恐怕不太妙。  
“该死的……”  
Peter咬着牙，“Karen？Karen？”  
先前为了防止AI互通监管，他并没有开启战衣里的人工智能，现下却顾不了那么多了，男孩一声声的呼喊却并没有换来任何回应，战衣像是坏了一样默不作声，Peter不敢妄动，僵硬地跪着。  
很快，他就察觉到不对劲了。  
包裹着阴茎的战衣面料开始渐渐缩紧，紧密摩擦着他的阴茎，像是有了生命的生物一样捻弄揉捏，脆弱的器官被这样对待，Peter不由自主地溢出一声喘息。  
哦天……天哪……  
男孩惊恐地发现自己的性器渐渐抬起头来，被紧身战衣束缚着十分难受。时不时有微小的电流刺激着马眼，Peter差点就这么射出来。  
其他地方也不好受，男孩慌极了，下身涨硬的感觉太令人难过。他开始胡乱摸索战衣，希望能找到破解的法子，结果不知碰到了什么开关，两颗乳尖登时传来被人吮吸一般的触感。  
“哈……！嗯…………”  
Peter惊慌地感受着乳头处的战衣底部像是长出了两个小吸盘一样，紧紧地咬住自己的胸部，舔吸拉扯，他敏感的乳尖不由自主地凸起，把战衣顶出色情的痕迹。  
“不、不要……啊……”  
男孩慌不择路了，他终于想起最原始也是最不愿采取的办法。Peter伸出颤巍巍的手，开始动用自己四十吨的臂力撕扯战衣，他实在是没别的办法了，再刺激这么一会儿，他真的会射在战衣里。  
然而这却导致了更糟糕的结果。  
似乎是触发了制服的自我保护机制，身后突然伸出和17-A相同的蜘蛛腿，Peter只惊讶了一瞬间，转眼就被恐慌取代。  
天！它们在碰哪里！！  
金属制蜘蛛腿在他身上乱摸，搔弄着早就肿起来的乳头，另有一条腿灵活地勾勒着他凸出一块的阴茎形状，那里的面料早就濡湿一片，散发着淫靡的热气。  
Peter红了眼圈，他的两条腿被扳开，挺立的性器官直对着灯火通明的纽约州，蜘蛛腿不甘寂寞地往他身后探索，直戳到那个隐秘的去处。  
“哦天……！不行！不行………”  
Peter开始挣扎，巨大的恐慌一瞬间侵袭了他的所有感官。那个东西要是捅进去的话，他真的会坏掉的……  
他的反抗毫无用处，17-B这个时候像是什么情趣道具一样，用来杀敌的锋利蜘蛛腿正往他的后穴进攻，戳到尾椎骨的时候，前面的马眼被猛地抠弄了一下，Peter抽搐着射了出来，腿部肌肉紧紧绷起，湿粘的感觉顿时蔓延了小腹和大腿根处，被冷风一吹，又凉又滑。  
他在战衣里达到了高潮。  
而后面的蜘蛛腿还在探入，在感觉到穴口处的布料开始凹陷时，Peter终于崩溃地哭了出来。与此同时，一直沉默的面罩里终于传来声音，却并不是他忠于职守的AI小姐。  
“嗨，Mr.Parker，”  
那男人低沉而隐含怒气的声音响了起来，后面的蜘蛛腿停住了动作，Peter以一个双腿大开的淫靡姿态呈现在视频电话里，Tony能看见他极力想掩饰的腿间不正常的深色。  
“看来你一点也不想好好休息。”  
Ironman会操得这只小蜘蛛下不来床，让精力过剩的青少年明白一下什么叫做成年人的责任感。  
小英雄肚子里的家伙可不需要坏榜样。

—FIN


	19. Assume

预警：关于puppy发情的无逻辑臆想  
*setting：Spider-Man战斗时被某种效果不明的光波击中了……

硝烟散尽的战场上，所有人都能看见Ironman火急火燎地拎着年轻超级英雄飞远的身影。  
Natasha踹了一脚外星怪物的尸体，挑眉看向Steve，“Spidey没事吧？”  
Captain America摇摇头，他实在说不准。刚才那怪物的光波攻过来时，灵巧的小蜘蛛提醒了他，自己反倒一时不察被波及到了，堪称见习役史上最大的一次滑铁卢。  
这也是之后的战斗迅猛结束的催化剂之一，Peter的身体很明显出了问题，前不久他自己强行切断了公共频道，战斗刚刚结束就被Tony带走了，其他人都没来得及问上一句。  
但愿不是什么大问题吧。  
Natasha按上自己狂跳的眉心，总有种不太妙的预感。

Tony几乎是破窗而入，玻璃碎了一地，护在怀里的小蜘蛛下意识抖了一下，死死抓着Ironman的臂甲，制服已经被汗液浸透了。  
“热……”  
男孩咬着牙，抖抖索索地把自己的面罩摘了下去，湿漉漉的头发黏在侧脸上，眼睛里满是水汽，但最引人注目的还是脑袋上多出来的那对毛茸茸的耳朵。  
Jesus！  
从Friday告诉自己Peter的情况以来，Tony就很难再保持冷静了。男孩在他怀里就像个烫手山芋，偏又扒拉着机甲不肯撒手，整个身子攀上去，一副在这里安营扎寨的模样。  
然而Ironman的Mark战甲毕竟不是他的蜘蛛网，男人扯着小蜘蛛，近乎狼狈地把人甩在实验室的研究台上，机械手适时地凑上来按住Peter，男孩迷迷糊糊地哼唧了几声，有点难受地皱起眉毛翻了个身，一条尾巴从战衣被划破的地方探出头来，Tony看着太阳穴又开始突突直跳。  
“calm down kid。”  
他嘴里安抚着男孩，褪下战甲，到实验台前调出一连串数据，“Fri，给我Peter的身体数据，拟合抑制方案。”  
这该死的光波让小英雄长出了puppy的耳朵和尾巴，还让他出现了类似犬类发情的症状。公共频道里那一声被及时掐掉的粗喘可不是自己的幻觉。  
身后传来Peter毫无意识的嘟囔，热，难受，好紧好闷……听着让男人实在心烦意乱，带点沙哑的小奶音哼哼唧唧，像是挠着人心尖的小猫爪子，勾人得紧。  
Tony愤愤砸了下工作台，溶液配制进度缓慢爬行着，喉咙里的水分全被身后那只puppy的哼叫蒸发得透彻，干渴的感觉一直烧到心底。他不断告诉自己冷静一点冷静一点……Peter现在没有意识，他不知道自己在干什么……  
身后传来“喀嚓”的清脆断裂声，打断了男人的自我洗脑。  
臂力超群的小怪物把废掉的机械手扒到一边，难受地张着嘴，趴在研究台上挺着屁股胡乱蹭弄，隐约可见臀缝处浸润的湿意。他哼哼着拍上胸前的按钮，战衣立刻松松垮垮地从肩头滑落，露出被欲望泡得粉红的胸乳。  
“天……”  
Tony呼吸一窒，溶液进度已经到了百分之六十七，他下面硬得像块石头，只想立刻抛下手头的正确治疗方案，选择此刻最简单易行的那个。  
上了他，狠狠地操他。发情的puppy会很乐意接受疯狂的交合，这他是知道的。  
但男人只是僵立在原地，一动不动。  
Peter身上像是多了个荷尔蒙探测源，又或许是光波加强了他蜘蛛基因里的某部分，总而言之，这小怪物迷迷瞪瞪就朝他的方向过来了，摇摇晃晃的，全无清醒时的神智。  
Tony看着他飘到自己面前，然后毫无征兆地跪趴在地板上，鼻子嗅了嗅，直接拱到自己鼓出来的那一团上。  
男孩的脸贴在他又硬又热的性器上，即使隔着衣物，这个视觉效果也足够让人血脉贲张了。Peter还不自觉地蹭着，像是把里面的东西当成什么玩具一样，软乎乎的脸蛋和嘴唇生生让他又涨硬了一圈，Tony粗喘几声，强压着情欲把他掰开了点。  
“Peter，”  
他开口，声音沙哑得可以，“你知道我是谁吗？”  
男孩疑惑地歪了歪头，睁大眼睛，好像在仔细辨认一样，满是水汽的眼睛不多时又迷茫地眯起来，“痒……”  
发情的本能让puppy直接转身，撅起屁股对着男人，多出来的那条尾巴摇晃得特别欢快，瓮动着的穴口不断往外流水，一张一缩的，像张贪食的小嘴。  
不管peter到底有没有认出来自己是谁，Tony都知道他肯定是忍不下去了。  
白嫩嫩的小屁股饥渴地在他眼前乱晃，不好好操一顿简直是暴殄天物。男人面无表情地褪下下身的衣物，已经忍无可忍的凶器直接一捅到底，把那张小嘴撑得大大的，puppy发出一声舒爽的呻吟。  
他甚至自动在地上趴好，形成一个便于男人发力的姿势。Tony重重地顶进去，粗长的性器在男孩身体里肆虐，Peter却并无任何不适的表现，甚至是一脸享受地随着男人的动作扭腰，屁股和大腿上沾满了自己的淫水，嘴里发出一声盖过一声的甜腻浪叫，把人绞得死紧，如果不是已经知道这是发情带来的效果，Tony都要怀疑这是不是小处男的第一次了。  
Friday被静音，两个人在实验室的各个角落温存，Peter最后被欺负得连叫都叫不出来了，凄惨又可怜，男人的性器还一下一下地顶弄着他的敏感点，浑身都是乱七八糟体液的男孩激动地又射了好几股稀薄的精液，最后晕倒在他怀里。  
Tony射了男孩满肚子的精液，能看出来Peter的小腹都微微鼓起来了，最后一次结束后他从男孩身体里退出来，糜乱的白色顺着合不拢的穴口流出来，掉在实验室的地板上。  
他转头看了眼工作台，不知道什么时候，溶液进度已经到了百分之百。

——FIN


	20. Gentle

预警：A4后，原著感情线篡改，脐橙

“让我感受到你还在。”  
Tony一把抓住那男孩伸向自己裤子的手，“别这样，小朋友。”  
他感觉到Peter被自己攥在掌心里的手腕在轻轻颤抖，抬头一看，那男孩眼眶已经红透了，他的眉骨还残留着血痕，身上覆盖着的是战场上飘散的尘土，整个人都狼狈不堪。  
就差一点，男人想，就差那么一点，自己就再也见不到他这副模样了。  
“我想要你，Tony。”  
Peter把手挣脱出来，反握住男人布着烧灼伤痕的手臂，在那上面留下小心翼翼的亲吻。他闭着眼睛，眼睫毛微微颤动，像生怕亵渎了神明的信徒。  
Tony Stark没办法对付执拗起来的蜘蛛侠，男孩深知这一点。他们过去总有能力在该停下的界限上相互妥协，但这次不一样。  
“天哪，”  
Tony躺在床上，捂住脸，有些挫败地开口，“我们不该在这里……而且你还没有成年。”  
“我二十一了。”  
“狡辩。”  
Peter咬咬嘴唇，另一只手不知何时悄悄摸上了男人的裤裆，在那里若有若无地磨蹭着。  
“我等不了了，Mr.Stark。”  
他这么说，声音泛着哽咽。男孩后怕极了，当看见破碎的战甲里男人生气寥寥的眼神时，他整个人的灵魂都几乎要被抽走。  
“我现在最后悔的就是之前没和你做爱。”  
登上去往泰坦星的飞船之前，他们已经是恋人关系了，只是碍于Peter的年龄，一直没迈出最后一步。  
在生死面前，一切都不过是虚妄罢了。  
“……Peter，”  
Tony觉得自己的喉咙有点干涩，“Hey，别哭了，小朋友。”  
他为那小家伙抹去眼角渗出的泪水，冰凉的东西蹭在指尖时，带来的温度却泛起令人心潮起伏的灼热。  
那是生存的证明。他们都还在这里，还能够安抚彼此灵魂上的疤痕，然后用无数个拥抱和亲吻来修复。  
“……会很痛，”  
男人低声说，随后像是为了调节一下气氛似的，轻轻笑了一下，“我打赌你还什么都不清楚呢，underoos。”  
Peter脸红了，像是被戳中心思，“我知道……一些必要的。”  
“Happy跟我说，”男人不甚在意他鼓起勇气的反驳，若有所思地看向男孩，调笑着，“说你在柏林的时候看了付费节目？那倒也不是毫无经验。”  
“……Mr.Stark！”  
那男孩因为他的调侃涨红了一张脸。  
半晌后，Peter撇了撇嘴，小声嘀咕着，“你，你可以教我……”  
“就现在这个样子，我可没办法达到最好的教学水平。”  
男人感受了一下身体的状态，甚感无奈。“听话，kid，你会弄伤自己的。”  
“我不要！”  
Peter向来固执，这一点经常让Tony觉得可爱又可恨，而现在这一刻简直就是两种情感的杂糅，男人恼火地看着这只小蜘蛛仗着自己变异后的力量为非作歹，扒开了自己的裤子。  
“我想感受到你，”  
Peter伏在他双腿间，双手捧住那个器官，脸小心翼翼地凑近，Tony听见他深埋着害怕的声音，那么急切又渴望。  
“Please。”

“唔嗯……”甜腻的哼叫不自觉溢出。  
“再放一根手指进去，”  
Tony用沙哑的声音指导他，语气平淡，让Peter有种像是之前在实验室给男人打下手的倒错感，他红着脸，把那些漫无边际的，令人脸红的联想压在脑海深处，然后听话地又加进去一根手指。  
“啊……”  
男孩一只手臂撑在Tony腰侧，双膝分开跪在男人的两条腿旁边，自己的器官已经翘得很高，却腾不开手抚慰，只是双眼泛着含混的水光，认真而细致地为自己扩张后穴。  
“……可、可以了吗？”  
Peter咬咬牙，额头上已经渗出了细微的汗珠，他维持这个动作已经很久了，大腿根部的肌肉已经开始微微颤抖。  
男孩开口问Tony，用带着哭腔的声音，“可以了吗？”  
男人的喉结滚动了一下，眼里闪着暗沉的光芒。被欲望占据的声音低哑又撩人。  
“慢一点，小朋友。”  
Peter扶着男人的性器，缓慢地坐下去。  
“哈……嗯啊……”  
穴口被撑开的饱涨感完全不同于手指带来的感受，对未知事物的害怕终于悄悄冒出了一点，但即使心中无措，男孩还是坚定地努力往下沉着自己的身体，这个过程简直磨人极了。  
“停，先让我出去，pete。”  
男孩吞吐到一小半的时候，Tony明显感觉到这小家伙有点费劲了，便皱起眉头，忍着头皮发麻的快感发出指令。“快停下。”  
然而男孩这次却并没有听他的，Peter咬了咬唇，像是给自己打气一样，然后一下坐到了底。  
“哈啊——！”  
那一瞬间的疼痛让男孩的脸色瞬间苍白，Tony低喘了几声，阴茎全部没入男孩湿热甬道的感觉太过美妙，他禁不住挺了挺腰，下一刻Peter就触电似地抖起来。  
“先、先别……呜啊！”  
Tony心中纳罕自己运气该不会这么好，居然一下就找中小家伙的敏感点了？试探似地又戳了一下，Peter发出一声压抑不住的喘息后，恼羞成怒一样开口，“我说了先不要……！”  
“哇哦，你要欺负伤员吗，Mr.Parker？”  
Tony坏笑着开口，Peter果然噎住了，忿忿地瞪了他一眼，眼眶不知是因为快感还是别的东西而有些湿润，“别拿这种事开玩笑……”  
Tony顿了顿，再开口时，声音柔和得像是微醺的阳光。  
“我好好的，这下感受到了吗？”  
Peter哽了一下，“嗯……”  
“第一次不该这么草率的，”  
Tony似乎有点遗憾，“我本来可以更好地照顾你。”  
男人有点介怀刚才让他感到疼痛的事，小家伙值得一个完美的初体验。  
天，为这他肖想了多长日子，结果还是没能挺到男孩成年。  
超级英雄的生命里总有太多意外存在，不如珍惜当下。  
Peter眨眨眼，然后弯起嘴角笑了，他笑得很好看，然后轻轻地这么说道。  
“你已经照顾我很多了。”  
男孩在他身上起伏，唇齿间不断溢出不加压制的呻吟和喘息，男人的性器一次次顶到他的敏感点，然而比起快意，更多的却是让人几欲落泪的满足感。  
“呜哈……”  
无人抚慰的性器突然被男人握在掌心，Peter惊慌地看他，Tony安抚一样低声道，“别怕。”  
男人富有技巧地撸动那根小东西，时不时抠弄一下顶端的马眼，青少年怎么可能招架得住前花花公子的经验，不消多时便闷哼一声射在他掌心里。  
“My God……I…I'm sorry！！”  
高潮过后的男孩看见这一幕，羞愧得几乎想钻到地底，连忙从一旁扯了几张纸巾给男人擦手。然而Tony却并不在意，他继续在男孩湿软温热的甬道里攻城掠池，Peter努力撑着身子起伏来配合他，善解人意地可爱。  
Tony最后射在他身体里，在那一刻男人抓住Peter撑着床的手，他的手摸起来似乎并不怎么有力，但男人知道它们曾经历风沙和鲜血的打磨，踏尽废墟和残垣的洗礼，然后回到自己身边，被他以整个余生的力道紧紧攥住。  
“感受到了吗，我的小英雄？”  
他用沙哑的，仿佛哄人入睡一样的低沉声音对Peter这样说，而男孩回以穿越过生死之距那般力道的反握，轻轻点了点头。

——FIN


	21. Party

预警：奶油Play，失禁

如果早知道精心准备的蛋糕会派上这种用场，Wanda那姑娘说不定会哭出来。  
Tony漫不经心地想着，手下却毫不愧疚地又刮下一大块奶油，露出微黄绵软的蛋糕胚。  
为了小英雄生日而特地准备的草莓奶油蛋糕，此时此刻完全沦为了被情欲支使的道具。Peter红着眼角，在男人再次把一坨奶油抹上自己的乳尖时，终于忍不住颤抖着声音开口了。  
“痒……”  
他动了动身子，像是在抗议。  
“乖，很快就好了。”  
Tony安慰似地吻了一下男孩的嘴角，指尖灵活地在被奶油包裹住的乳头处打转。乳白色的东西被他均匀涂抹在已经挺立起来的两点上，若隐若现的艳红像是在雪地里盛开的花。  
Peter晕乎乎地感受着滑腻的触感，男人的指腹扫过奶油覆盖不全的地方时，会带来一点异样的粗糙感，酥酥麻麻的，男孩忍不住张着嘴发出几声情动的喘息。  
“这，这太……”  
蜘蛛侠的身子几乎软成一滩水，又被Tony下一瞬间的动作激得猛然僵硬了一下。男人含住他被奶油装扮的左半边乳头，舌头绕着圈舔舐，牙齿咬着那颗小东西轻轻扯动，发出啧啧的吮吸声。  
Peter难耐地呻吟起来，等到被蹂躏的小东西终于从对方的口中重见天日时，已经足足肿胀了好几圈。一左一右两边的对比格外鲜明，Tony俯下身给了男孩一个热辣的湿吻，唇舌纠缠间，吞咽不下的津液从Peter嘴角边淌下，分开时小寿星脸色通红，连呼吸都有点困难了。  
“甜吗？”  
男人在他耳边低笑，“像不像尝到了你自己的奶水？”  
“……Mr.Stark！”  
刚成年没多长时间的小男孩哪受得了这些荤话，耳根顿时一红，憋了半天也只能挤出一句，“我是男孩子！”  
“Hey，别生气，小朋友，”  
Tony边用沾满奶油的掌心撸动他的性器，边这样安抚气急败坏的蜘蛛侠，“这只是一点小情趣，我当然知道你生不了宝宝。”  
男孩瘪了瘪嘴，“大人真糟糕。”  
“要我提醒你吗，你也早就是'糟糕的大人'了。”  
Tony刻意抠弄他性器顶端的小孔，满意地看见男孩敏感地抖了一下。小东西不断地往外流水，和那些稀薄的奶油一起，把男孩的下身弄得一片泥泞。  
“转过去。”  
男人拍了下Peter极富肉感的大腿内侧，五指在上面留下亮晶晶的水痕，小寿星翻了个白眼，敢怒不敢言，听话地转身摆成跪趴姿势。  
也不知道到底谁过生日。Peter心内腹诽，早知道就该许愿让他今晚硬不起来。  
所幸Tony听不见他心里在想些什么，要不然动作绝对不会像现在这么温柔。  
钢铁侠先生又刮了一块奶油，涂满了白色乳状物的手指探进Peter的后穴，甬道内壁接触到微凉湿滑的东西被激得忍不住收缩起来。Tony借着润滑在里面转了个遍，手指被瓮动着的穴口吸得紧紧的，抽出来时发出色情的“咕叽”声，像是在不舍地挽留他。  
Peter红了眼角，不管做过多少次，他还是会为自己这具过分敏感而诚实的身体感到羞耻。男孩闭上眼，等待着身体被填满的瞬间，却久久未能感受到熟悉的硬度和热度。  
Peter转过头，“……Tony？”  
他的声音比奶油还甜，带着点软软的讨好意味。被情欲浸透的双眼发现自己呼唤的男人正若有所思地盯着桌子上残缺的蛋糕——或者说是蛋糕上点缀用的草莓。  
Tony摸了摸下巴上的小胡子，又看了眼Peter，突地露出一个让男孩浑身直发毛的笑容。  
他的蜘蛛感应在响了！  
“……Mr.Stark？”  
“嘘，”  
男人竖起一根食指在唇边，有些许奶油沾到了他的脸上，但Peter现在完全没有提醒的心思！  
“安静点，蜘蛛侠，”  
在Peter惊恐的目光中，Tony漫不经心地拈起一颗果肉饱满的草莓，然后直接把它塞进了男孩的后穴。  
“呜…！”  
Peter小声闷哼着抓紧床单，草莓有点大，吞进去时穴口的褶皱都被撑平了，甬道被异物塞得满满当当，Peter全身僵硬着不敢动。  
好不容易全吃进去，本来以为这就是结束了，几乎都要松了口气的Peter余光瞥见男人手中的第二颗草莓时，那口气一瞬间不上不下地噎在喉咙里。  
“还，还来？！”  
男孩条件反射地缩紧穴口，小狗一样可怜兮兮的模样却并没唤起Tony丝毫的同情，男人冷酷地塞进了第二颗，这次的力道显然比之前要大得多，两颗果实挨挨挤挤地一路滚到深处，划过肠道时居然爽得Peter直接射了出来。  
白色浊液在床单上晕染出一片水淋淋的痕迹，男孩“腾”一下红了脸。  
“明明喜欢，干嘛一副这么不情愿的样子。”  
Tony看着他难以置信的羞愧模样，挑高了眉毛调笑。还没待Peter反驳些什么，又一颗草莓侵占进他被征伐的城池，饱涨感让男孩难受地垮下腰，屁股高高撅起，像是在等着谁来抚慰一样。  
第四颗，第五颗……  
男孩喉咙里泄出饱受折磨的甜腻呻吟，终于恼怒地捶了下床，“你到底……进不进来！”  
“求我，”  
Tony看他这副样子就忍不住心中的恶趣味，“记得拿出点诚意来，小蜘蛛。”  
Peter红着眼睛瞪他，犹豫了一下，咬咬嘴唇，双手伸到自己后方，主动分开早就开始流水的穴口。手指在臀瓣摸到了一手的湿腻黏滑，除了奶油还有自己分泌的肠液，男孩就这么维持着这个淫荡的姿势，红着脸蛋扭头看Tony。  
“操我，daddy。”  
男人的眼神一瞬间便暗沉得危险，里面跳跃着情欲的火苗。Peter满意地舔舔嘴唇，还没来得及也嘲笑他几句“把持不住”，就被又重又狠地捅进了肠道。  
“嗯……呜啊啊啊啊！……”  
男孩干脆放开了嗓子浪叫，反正刚刚更丢脸的事情他都做过了，现在还在乎这些未免太虚伪了点。  
男人的肉棒一下就顶到他最深处，把那些草莓全都挤在一起，似乎有的果肉裂开了，抽插间带出浅红色的汁液。被捣烂的果实正好按在他的敏感点上，凹凸不平的东西一下又一下碾压过去，Peter爽得眼泪都掉了出来，臀肉在男人的撞击中泛出一阵阵波浪，被拍打出鲜红的痕迹。  
“呜……哈啊……”  
口水止不住地从嘴角流出来，酸麻感从那个点蔓延到全身各处，在小腹却突然化作奇异的坠涨。Peter被操得几乎不剩多少的神智，终于被这迫切的生理需求拽回来一点。  
“Tony……Tony！先放开我……嗯啊……”  
对方双手牢牢地箍住自己的腰肢，Peter连往前爬着逃跑都做不到，那男人似乎是干红了眼，对他的求饶置若罔闻。  
“呜……！混蛋！”  
Peter哭喊起来，想夹紧双腿抑制尿意，却又被强行掰开。终于，在敏感点又一次被狠狠顶到之后，男孩抽搐着被操射了，稀薄的精液没多久就都洒落在一片狼藉的床单上，但接着，顶端的小孔又开始涌出淅沥沥的尿液，液体溅在床上发出响亮的水声，晕染出一大片湿濡的痕迹。  
膀胱排空之后男孩终于脱力地哭起来，浑身都是奶油和说不清是什么的液体，他小声啜泣着，在几轮抽插之后，被男人射了满肚子的精液。  
“Happy birthday，my boy。”  
Tony吻了一下男孩哭得小兔子一样的双眼，这样送上祝福。

——FIN


	22. accident

预警：cock cage，slut Peter

“啊！用力，daddy！”  
那孩子一只脚踩在工作台上，重心全压在另外一条腿，上半身微微下倾，被男人抓在掌心的两瓣臀肉已经红了，湿软的肉洞被撑到极限，一下又一下吞吐着对方硕大的性器。  
囊袋拍打身体发出的淫靡声响回荡在实验室，小实习生双腿大开，浪叫着接受男人凶狠的进攻。淫水夹杂着润滑剂，顺着大腿蜿蜒而下，掉到地上汇聚成一小滩透明的水坑。  
“这么淫荡的身体，”  
男人在他耳边喘息，压低的声音混着情欲的沙哑，“你的小东西是不是刚刚训练的时候就硬了，嗯？”  
手指摸上男孩被束缚住的阴茎。小东西被禁锢了太久，已经肿胀发红了，顶端可怜兮兮地吐露着淫液。  
“小荡妇，想在其他人面前为daddy张开腿，然后跪下来舔我的老二对不对？”  
“然后让daddy操得你连话都说不出来，只能像只小狗一样呜呜叫唤？”  
男人抽出自己还没有释放的肉棒，随手从工作台拿了个肛塞堵住男孩被操得艳红的穴口。Peter被他揪着额发转过身来，趔趄着跪在男人脚边，然后一股股浓稠的精液便射到了男孩的脸上，Peter如同之前数次经历过的那样乖巧地张开嘴，然后被呛得忍不住咳嗽起来。  
自己身下的器官已经肿胀得难受，后面的肛塞不知被对方添加了什么恶趣味的功能，只要一缩穴口就会剧烈地震动起来，抵着敏感点的冲撞让男孩控制不住地流口水，把已经一塌糊涂的脸蛋弄得更糟糕。  
根本没有得到实质性抚慰的Peter哭了起来，“daddy，我想射……”  
前后夹击的快感让男孩爽到几乎两眼翻白，嘴唇止不住地哆嗦，Tony替他解开束缚的瞬间，那男孩就挺腰射出一股又一股白色浊液，比起高潮更像是失禁了。  
男人帮手脚发软的蜘蛛侠套好战衣，而并没有帮他清理身上的任何一处体液，面罩把黏糊糊的，充斥着男性麝香的液体都压在了他的脸上，连内裤都没有穿的年轻超英此时此刻更像是穿着什么情趣服装，后面的肛塞还在小幅度震动。  
男孩软着手脚，跌跌撞撞地荡出去做好邻居时，Tony能清晰地看见他的裆部又开始濡湿了。

——FIN


End file.
